Rugged Path: Intuition
by Aidenleigh Axis
Summary: Fadus & Kainna/ Brandiee And Lori


RUGGED PATH: Intuition

By: Brittany Wile

Chapter 1: The Beginning.

Behind weathered trees a quiet angel sits. Behind the back of her mind, she wonders how to quickly move on. How do I go forward without stumbling on every stone across my rugged path? These were the rampaging words running ferociously through her mind at that very moment. What can I do? Another moment passed. What can I do?! She yelled, this time wanting and wishing to be heard by something, Even a mere human being. She doubted. There wasn t a human for miles. Her forest surrounded her. Trees and bushes is all she could see for now, Even though the scenery would soon change, as night approached.

No answer came her way, not even a whisper. Not even the simple sway of a close tree. She knew, it was the becoming of nightfall. She knew she must hide, before they come for her. They were a family of wolves that lived and breathed the whole forest. These wolves were no common wolves. Demon wolves they were. All they did was eat everything in their path. She sprung to her feet, running and breathing deeply, breathing in all the deadly fumes of the forest. She held two poles in her hands, One to guide her way and one to preserve her gravity. She was blind, that s why the poles served an apparent purpose. There were trees everywhere so she had to make sure that she wouldn t come in contact with one in a very rough way. The poles were about a foot long, and black velvet decorated them, she always had the poles at her side. Breathing heavily she ran into a nearby cave. Silence gathered its depth around her for a while. A leaf cracked a few minutes later. They re here she thought this to herself.

In her eyesight came the outline of a white furry paw. As it stepped down, she felt the fear weld up inside her. Fadus winding was her name. A name known by the whole dark forest. Even the wind sometimes whistled her name. She heard the sniffing of her nearby foe. Folded up she became, her chin touching her knees. The sweat dripped from her hands. Her fists were tightly clinched around her poles. The noises of the blood thirsty mammal became fearfully louder. He approached her and sniffed. So close he stood, that she could feel his breathing. She became puzzled that the warm blooded creature hadn t taken a bite out of her yet. She slowly backed away fearing for her own life. He lifted up his head smelling the surrounding oxygen, turned and slowly he left the cave.

Even though Fadus was deprived of her eyesight, she saw outlines. And had the hearing of a wild animal like the one that had just left her presence. That s how she knew that the animal approached her and then suddenly departed. The fear she had once built up so high, fiercely let go of its once tightening grip on her. But she wasn t safe just yet, he could be

watching her. Could he? Could he be watching me? she sat quiet thinking to herself wondering what was going to happen next. She laid her head back against the rock she now leaned up against. She closed her fragile eyes. A few moments later once fearful Fadus was deep into much need slumber. Morning now came abroad a few hours later.

This was a small cave, so the sunlight reached Fadus. Fadus began to awake, squinting her eyes, and welcoming the morning. Since the night that had just passed she hadn t let go of her treasured poles. She let go of them now, pulling at her tattered clothing made of fox skin, and trying to get used to it becoming day. She looked down at her knees; they were covered in the dirt of the ground she had been laying. She was filthy. Not bathing in the creek because of horrid fear, deprived her of the great privilege of being clean. She had a spot that she loved to bathe in. The pool of water that had now become her adored spot had acquired the name of Quen Mellow Creek . She smiled at the thought of once being washed of this filthiness again. She smiled at the thought. But soon her mind would quickly return to the wolf creature that might be at the beginning of the cave.

Fear is only a figment of the imagination. She said to herself, hoping this would give her the confidence to escape the four walls that she was captive in. she approached the standing position quietly. Sneaking to the front of the cave and looking around. No one was there, not even the small presence of a mosquito. Nothing. Fadus stood by the wall of the cave and breathed in the morning air. This seems different she said out loud. The once peaceful surrounding forest had a gloom of confusion around it. Like a very large heavy blanket. This was the impression that loomed around Fadus; she had a very vivid imagination. Even though she barely had any source of eyesight, she had the imagination of an award winning novelist. Just by smells, and senses she could tell whether things were normal or a little off.

In this case things were definitely off. Usually leaves would crack under her toes, but today, just by her mere presence they fell apart. She walked to a near tree, putting her hand up against it. It no longer felt healthy. Its bark was as deprived of nutrients as a dead black bear. The once happy gentle expression upon her face turned to a look of anger and concern. She walked forward holding out her poles guarding her distance from nearby substances. She began to run, hitting branches. Her side began to throb with pain; she fell to her knees, gracefully. Grabbing her side, her eyes began to slowly water. She glanced up for the last time,

And then she fainted. Hours passed. She though did not know that someone had taken her under their wing.

Bandages after bandages wound after wound. Fadus hurt more than she had accounted for. A slice paraded down her side which tore through the muscle probably from the speed she was hitting the branches that surrounded her. At the point that she fainted 6 pints of blood was lost and probably, that she would never regain.

The man that did this, his name was Kainna shambeen Maddus. He was the wolf that encountered Fadus the night before. But only now he was human. He could change forms,

unlike most of his wolf brethren. He took care of Fadus, while she was down for the count. He bandaged her up and cleaned her up. She was beginning to awake. Kainna looked at her eyes in shock. Oh no he said under his breath. He jumped to a nearby tree limb and watched her awake from above. His blue eyes watched her every move they were as though they had become instant lasers; deeply gazing into her soul. He knew one thing, he felt like he knew her, but this was only the second time he had approached her. And she had no idea though. She didn t even know there was even a possibility of him being a civilized human being, or at least half of one. But that was just it, he was more than a civilized half human, but he had to hide the fact that he might be a nice guy.

If his clan knew, they would have his head for lunch. Seeing as though his father was clan leader matters could get even worse. Fadus sat up now rubbing her head with her left hand; she had a massive head ache that probably came from when she abruptly fainted. Ouch she groaned. Yet she had not noticed that she was wrapped up on her side and on her legs, which she had no idea that they were injured in the first place. She felt a tightening around her side and around her shins. Looking down her eyes widened. Wha. Her eyes franticly moved around her for some sort of an answer.

It was me, said an unfamiliar voice from above. She glanced to the tree branch above her. My name is Kainna. He smiled at her and jumped down, trailing his cape behind. Kainna was a young man, in his teens, probably 17. He wore a black cape around his neck that trailed to his ankles, he had blue eyes that almost seemed clear to Fadus, he was tall and he clothed himself with all black clothing. His hair was mystic bleach blonde that had strands in front of his face. Fadus gulped. Hello ..I am Fadus? Kainna gently interrupted. Fadus looked down at her feet, which were now clean. Ummhmm Fadus seemed very nervous at this point but she forced herself to look up at Kainna.

Chapter 2: Kainna s Outreach

Fadus s world was much different than Kainna s and that was evident just by the clothes that they wore. Her fox skin was rough old and many a day time worn. His attire was that of a gothic rich boy or a rebel for that matter. But honestly their clothes were not the just of their meeting. Kainna did not care in any way that the clothing fadus wore was not that of a high priestess or spoiled child.

Fadus sat quietly and Kainna did all the talking, yet that was fine with Fadus, she wasn t much of a talker. I have been here since I was 4, living and surviving on my own, my parents were abusive .. Fadus looked at Kainna with a puzzled confused look. Parents? she finally spoke up. Kainna sighed. Yeah . Fadus knew something was troubling her, and she knew she had to ask the question that lay so heavy on her mind. What is .parents? Kainna took in what Fadus had said, then across his face came a very concerned expression. He looked Fadus in the eyes. You don t have parents? Fadus looked at her knees and a tear rolled down her cheek.

I just kind of appeared here . said Fadus.

That s not possible

Then .I do not know . Fadus laid her head down on her knees.

Fadus s family situation before her and her sister got lost in these trees was not that great. Her father had chosen to leave her mother, brother, sister and herself, only months after fadus was born. So Fadus obviously had no recollection of him or his disposition, anything about him and her mother was not very present in her mind as well.

Kainna put his arm around her. He knew she was alone from the moment that he saw her in the cave the night before. She had not told him that she was blind but he had already figured out that much. When he saw her eyes the first time, he could definitely tell. Fadus planned to keep this a secret as long as she possibly could; I mean how could she ever tell Kainna? He was her first friend she had ever made in her 16 years of life. She didn t want him to know all her secrets. And as far as she was concerned, he knowing nothing about her was good enough. But to Kainna she was keeping no secrets, he knew what he needed to know about her. They both sat in silence for a long time as the sun set and just as darkness came over the whole forest they inhabited. But also Kainna had his secrets too. He lied to Fadus, His parents were not abusive, and he didn t tell her that he was a half demon of the wolf clan.

There were many wolf clans in the forest, but his clan that he belonged to was the head clan. Mainly because it was run by his father Pomfis Maddus. Therefore the clans name was the Maddus wolf clan or colony. He was not like the other half wolves in his clan; he didn t eat humans, or any meat. He wanted and wished with all his soul that he would one day be free of the grip that his father and his destiny held on him. His father has a plan for Kainna; he wanted

his one and only son to be king of the Maddus clan when he passed on. But Kainna had other plans; he wanted to rid himself of his past and his bloodlines. He wanted to become a regular human. He had known Fadus since they were little but never appeared to her until this day. Fadus had never seen the outside world unlike Kainna. To her this world was nothing but mere forest. To her, she had aged none, in fact she had no idea what age was. She saw everyone around her age but to her, she couldn t remember even coming to earth. Fadus? Fadus turned her head to face Kainna.

***********

The forest had the looks of the regular woodlands to the outside. But once the follower entered its depths, returning home wouldn t be as easy as leaving. The constant hell that ever so obviously surrounded the forest was a fortress built by Pomfis Maddus in the early becoming of the clan.

1505 A.D. was the approximate year that Kainna came into the human world. Pomfis and his wife Ronan were half wolf demons at the time obviously being able to change forms like Kainna could do now ever so easily. Pomfis and Ronan thought it best in those early days to keep their first born son away from the raging wars and deceitful humans of the human world. Thus living in between the Human Earth and heaven emerged the Doronja Wordrow also called the land of the betrayed.

Doronja Wordrow, as this land was called, was created in the crescent of the moon and between the stars just enough into the atmosphere so telescopes couldn t find its presence. This made it easier for Pomfis and Ronan, and new Baby Kainna to live their lives in peace.

This world was not created out of whim or luck, but was made by the mere absence of love and all Pomfis hate for humans and beings other than their kind. His power grew and increased as his hatred and despise grew also. Doronja Wordrow came about with only the mere thought to create another world.

Pomfis controlled it all, the wind, rain, sleet, or perfect skies in DW, since in fact this world was his. By 1609 A.D 10 more members were added to Maddus, since under Pomfis command. The Maddus clan grew faster than humans by far and other pure bread mammals. So in a year s time, after just being born, members could reproduce.

Members of the Maddus clan usually remained in their human form unless they felt harmed or in any way threatened, but also becoming their demon self, if they did this often would shorten their lifespan. Only Pomfis, Ronan and Kainna lived forever taking authority advantage over most of their kind.

Kainna didn t like his father s ways from the start and the way he ruled over this so called world of his. Dreams would come many nights into Kainna s head as he slept of a life in the Human world. So many days he would wish he could walk with the humans and talk to them as though he was one of them.

His wish was not fulfilled until the winter of 1617 A.D. when Pomfis decided it would be best now to get a little taste of the human world. Little did Pomfis, Ronan, Kainna or the rest of the clan know that when they left Doronja Wordrow that they would never return again.

At the time they arrive in Gravestone forest Kainna was only about 6 years of age. And yes the first day he arrived he saw Fadus for the first time. This world he lived in now soon brought more excitement to itself when Fadus showed up. Every day he would secretly watch her and protect her from his father and the rest of his brethren, And to her little things had changed. The invisible protection he laid upon her kept her alive until the day they met.

* * *

Hmmmm? She smiled gently at him.

Come with me ..

Kainna got to his feet and reached out his hand to help Fadus off of the rock she had been sitting on. follow.. she nodded her head and followed seeing as though she didn t know this man very well and at any time he could violently turn on her. She followed his outline, being the only thing she could see. Not to her knowledge, Kainna had her poles.

At this point she was getting puzzled, remembering her poles, she looked down. Her eyes widened in despair. Kainna reached his hand back which held Fadus poles tightly. He quietly laughed to himself. Even though he was in front of her and could not make direct contact with her, he knew that she was in despair. His instincts were always with him, since he was in fact part wolf. Fadus hadn t become knowledgeable of this fact about Kainna. Fadus followed Kainna where ever he took her, having no doubts.

And hopefully no regrets; He held his hand back behind him, just in case Fadus needed some guidance. Fadus grabbed Kainna s hand. She pulled on his hand trying hard to get his attention. Kainna? Kainna turned his head back a bit too where he could be able to see Fadus. Yes? Fadus looked at the ground. You know that I am blind .right? He laughed under his breath. I have known since the day I met you . Fadus gained a look of confusion. That was today wasn t it? Kainna smiled as they kept walking. By the look of the moon and its position in the sky, that was yesterday. Fadus sighed. Moon? Kainna turned around to where now he was facing Fadus and pointing up into the black sky. Do you see an outline of a sphere? Fadus looked up. Yeah .but just an outline . That s the moon Fadus smiled. Kainna turned around ready to keep walking. Fadus kept following, but she wanted to ask the question that has been on her mind this whole time. Where is he taking Her thought process was interrupted by the crack of a leaf not far behind them both. Kainna started to run.

What s wrong?! No time to explain ..we have got to get out of here! Fadus didn t ask anything further, she knew deep down that the wolves knew she and Kainna were here, that was a thought she didn t want. They kept running. Kainna wasn t breathing hard like the normal human being; he just kept running like he had been walking. But sweat dripped down his face, he did sweat like a normal human being, or was it that he was scared? Was he scared

of loosing Fadus and his life? Fadus didn t know, she just kept following and running, breathing deeply, trying not to feel the pain in her legs, trying not to bug Kainna. Seeing as though he was in enough stress, they both were. If they didn t keep running, they might lose their lives. Kainna was in panic, but he just kept running.

Even if the noise was nothing but a fox, he just didn t want to lose what he had. Kainna began to speak. Come on .hop on ..I can carry you .HURRY NOW! Kainna knew that Fadus was in pain and he couldn t have her trailing behind. Fadus got on Kainna s back. Are you sure that--? he cut her off mid sentence Yes, yes I am sure. Just do what I say! Kainna ran, putting back the fear of Fadus finding out who he really was, he jumped into a nearby tree and just kept jumping, moving forward. Fadus had her head on his back, and her eyes squinted. She was shaking; she had never been so scared in her life. Actually she had this shaking fear every night, hiding from the clan of wolves. But she thought that now that she had Kainna, things would be different. She thought wrong. At least for now she thought she had been wrong.

It s going to be okay I promise. Fadus started to cry. I won t let anything happen to you Kainna tried to calm Fadus the best he could, it worked soon after he had said that, she fell asleep. Kainna jumped down when he got to the outside of the forest. He stood there still holding Fadus. Kainna wasn t a full human so he had the abilities that no regular human didn t, he could hold a human weight for the longest time, without tiring out. Kainna stood gazing in awe at the sunset.

The sunset was something he had not seen, he usually went out into the real world at night fall. so that fact deprived him the glory of seeing the sunset rise. He had always seen it fall, which that had gotten old over some time. Over years of seeing it fall, it had gotten old. Fadus began to awake. Kainna sensed her awakening. Hey sleepy . he smiled. Fadus rubbed her eyes. Hey, are they gone? Fadus sighed. No, we re gone. Fadus looked around Kainna s shoulder and her mouth dropped. She could not see much but she knew she wasn t in the forest anymore. She smiled at Kainna, Kainna looked back and they both watched morning come into existence.

Chapter 3: City Approach

Kainna had demanded Fadus to get on his back; he was assuming that the way to the city would be much easier if Fadus wasn t trailing behind because of her unfortunate disability. They didn t speak for a while; frankly Fadus must have been afraid to speak at that very moment. But why in the world should she be afraid to speak to Kainna? He didn t talk much therefore he loved hearing Fadus voice. Her quiet voice, though sometimes hard to hear on Kainna s part, was comforting to him. Fadus held tightly to Kainna s clothing, still nervous that he might drop her. Kainna s speed was astounding to Fadus, for a human she thought, he was very fast.

But not to her knowledge, he wasn t human in the least, like that had already been thoroughly explained. His half demon nature enabled him to have the abilities no regular human would acquire. Kainna struggled as he jumped from the ground; Fadus looked down thinking something was wrong. But the only thing Kainna was doing was trying to pull off his cape. He finally triumphed giving Fadus his cape. Wear it, it s cold, I am also picking up speed which means it will get colder . Fadus didn t argue with Kainna s remark, and draped Kainna s cape over her. Thank you Kainna he smiled and just as he did he picked up speed and lifted off of the ground. Now both he and Fadus were in full flight. Fadus, when though being blind could definitely tell that she and Kainna were not on the ground any longer.

Kainna?! Kainna?! Are we ..Are we off the GROUND?! Fadus finally spoke up. Aha! So now you speak up!! Kainna laughed and reached back and grabbed Fadus hands. Fadus began to blush at Kainna s sudden movement. And suddenly before she could began to think he swung her around in mid air, WOAH, what s happening?! Fadus no longer felt Kainna s back but now she felt cold air. Kainna grabbed both of her hands. Hold on tight! Okay! Fadus quickly responded. Kainna, are we floating!? Kainna pulled Fadus close and put his mouth up to her ear. Yeah.. Kainna whispered this quietly. They kept floating against the clouds. Fadus had never seen the outside world, but would have never imagined floating in mid air.

See Fadus? This is why I gave you my cape! Kainna then let go of Fadus leaving her floating. WAIT! WAIT! KAINNA! Kainna smiled and waved as they were floating. Come catch me! he yelled back. Fadus ended up having the time of her life in that early morning, not knowing that Kainna grabbed her hands while they were floating just to give her back the gift of sight. Kainna, even though being a wolf demon, also possessed a power to give back what was taken from someone. That was a power his father or any of his family line never possessed. The reason his family had never gained this power is because they had no feelings for any mortal, they usually ate them for breakfast.

But Kainna didn t fall into the trap his family had. By watching Fadus, he became fond of humans. After the time of their lives in that sky above, they both tired out. That morning Fadus woke up before Kainna, they had not found a place to stay. And they wouldn t go back into the forest. Even Kainna being who he was, was even afraid to go back. He was not afraid of his father and family, he was afraid of losing fadus. Fadus walked to edge of the hill that she was on. Fadus opened her eyes. This hill was the one they happened to drop on, a bit away from the city. She rubbed her eyes and finally saw the morning, the sun, and the city bellow. Her eyes widened, her heart raced.

She looked down at her hands. I CAN SEE MY HANDS!!!! WAIT, WAIT!!! I CAN SEE EVERYTHING!!! This is what she thought to herself as she stood by the edge of the hill. She turned around to see Kainna sleeping soundly in the grass, to see him for the first time. She ran fast to him and fell to her knees and grabbed his shoulders. She shook him. Wake up! Kainna squinted his eyes and looked at her with a smile. So, Fadus, you finally realized my little gift? Fadus gasped.

Little Gift?! Are you Crazy?!!!! This is the best gift ever!! she wrapped her arms around him just as he sat up. She could finally see Kainna, the man who gave her the gift she always wanted. He softly laughed to himself, and returned the hug. Fadus sniffed, and with her other arm she rubbed her eyes. Thank you! Fadus said these words moments before breaking down into tears. She released Kainna and sat in front of him. She held her head in her hands, she was crying, though these were tears of joy. Kainna reached over with his hand, not having to reach very far seeing as though Fadus sat to were their knees were touching. He wiped the tears from her face. ya know, began Fadus, I can see now, and I am capable of wiping my own face. they both laughed. Kainna suddenly got up walking to the edge of the cliff, and then he sat. Come on, you can see now so let s watch! Fadus got up and hurried over. They both sat in a peaceful silence for a while.

So how did you, ya know

Kainna turned his head and looked at Fadus.

Well, he began, I just, I CAST A SPELL ON YA! WOOOO!

You kidder!

Oh really?

Kainna reached over and tickled Fadus until she was blue in the face. A few hours later at around ten that morning Kainna made up his mind that it was definitely time to head out and to keep looking for somewhere to hide for the next few days. He stood to his feet and offered Fadus a hand to help her to her feet. Kainna turned around and headed in the opposite direction to find a place to descend down the hill. Fadus didn t know he left and kept watching the sky. Ya, comin ?

Fadus turned around and smiled to see Kainna about four yards away. Fadus got to her feet and ran up to Kainna. Need a ride? Kainna hunched over. Fadus ran ahead though showing her enthusiasm. Guess not Kainna without Fadus on his back, he jumped into the air steadily getting faster than Fadus. Fadus looked up at Kainna; his shirt flew up because of the wind. Fadus quickly looked down. Oh geez . she said to herself. Kainna dropped to the ground with a jokingly sad look. What? Kainna said pouting. Fadus laughed at his expression. Suddenly she punched him in the arm softly and ran off hoping he would chase her. He did, and they ran off laughing in the distance.

Part 0- Fadus Explanation

I wouldn t say this life of mine has been lived up to its fullest. I have lived in this one place all my life. The forest is where I came up and moved on. Ever since I was a little girl, I spent most of my time anticipating what the wolf clan, Maddus, would try to do, and also when they would approach. So my usual routine would be sleeping, fearing for my life, and running. I was blind my whole life so hiding, at first was a little difficult for me. But I got used to being scared around the age of seven when my sister died. She took care of me in that forest until the day she died of a wolf attack. That s where my despising of the wolf clans came from. The wolf clan Maddus was the culprit of my sister s death.

Since then, fear of them has just grown inside of me. But getting to know Kainna gave me a new outlook on what I must do. Get my revenge. And I know that revenge is not such a good thing, but I must do something. That clan must suffer in some way, because though they are wolves, they can shape shift into a regular human. That s why I don t understand. I don t understand why when they become human during the day that they kill other human beings as night comes. It makes no sense. But when I did meet Kainna, it seemed like he was afraid of the Maddus clan also. He ran too, or else we wouldn t be in the city searching for a place to rest. If he didn t run, we would still be in that dreaded forest.

And also, he didn t just run leaving me behind, he took me with him. Part of me feels like I have known him my whole life, but part of me is still wondering if he is as good as he comes off to me as. He acts so gentle and kind, and very protective. I hope that s how he really is, I really hope. But still, I am afraid to get close to him. I have never been close to another human being, not once, except my sister. And that was a long time ago. And the more I was alone the more I got to get used to the feeling of having no one beside me. I don t remember being born, but that isn t a big deal, I am sure that no one remembers coming into the earth. But I don t remember my mother in the least.

And my father is another story; he never came around so that results in the fact that I never knew him. I do not remember the looks of my mother, the way she was or the way she smelt. I cannot recall those feelings. Maybe one day I will hopefully, and maybe one day I will run into her again. The reason me and my sister got lost here in the first place is because we were playing in our front yard, my sister was older than me by eight years, at this time I was only 4. She and I were running around and playing some games like regular little girls. She

would play hide and seek with me. So I decided to run mindlessly into the forest. My sister noticed when looking for me that I was nowhere to be found in our little back yard, so she went looking for me. She found me, but she never found her way out. 3 years later at 13 she died and I have despised the creature who killed her ever since.

Part 1- Kainna s Explanation.

The skies were dark around me. I had always wondered around the forest at night because I had nothing else better to do. My father and the rest of the clan were cold blooded murders. But not me, I strayed from the path my father wanted me to follow. Ever since the first time I saw Fadus years ago when her sister was killed by my father, I took sympathy for the human. Even though I wasn t full human, I knew their thoughts and felt their feelings. I have the emotions they do and I have everything they do, I have a mind and a body from the outside, I am cast out as a mere mortal. Fadus doesn t know my background though, she thinks she does but all she believes is the lie that I blankly told her that first night we had actually come face to face.

Fadus believed that the world was only forest, only greenery only dirt sand and mud. She never knew until I restored her sight that there was more in the world than what she had already seen. At first she was blind to the concept of life. She knew nothing about the world, or even herself. Part of me got to feel sorry for her on countless accounts. I couldn t stand seeing my love look as though she knew nothing. I felt so utterly disturbed by the fact she never really knew her mother, or she couldn t remember the day she was brought into this world. She doesn t know her birth date but she knows her age.

Oddly. The first day I encountered her as my demon self, was the day that she got injured. She had fear in her eyes and a lost expression on her face. The reason I even came upon her was because I heard noises in the cave and was curious, I never intended to hurt her and I never did. I wanted her to trust me as my demon self and then I would reveal to her who I really was. But that didn t work out quite as I had planned. I tried my hardest to not scare her but the more I tried to be trusted the more she was afraid. But I did meet her; no I didn t expect to meet her I tried to get away before she awoke. Maybe it was my destiny. The more I think about why I am with Fadus the more I realize that I was ultimately put on this earth to be her guider and protector. I get that feeling whenever I am around her, the feeling that I wasn t put on this earth for the sake of me but for her.

Chapter 4- Being Followed By a Stranger and the Protection of a Protector

The lights shined like the sun in their eyes. Approaching the city and walking down its streets was very difficult for young Fadus. She was scared. She had never seen this many people before. She clung to Kainna like the shirt against his skin. Her grip on his arm told Kainna all he needed to know. Maybe coming here wasn t such a good idea Kainna thought to himself. All the lights of the city shined to them as they walked their way down the rough an unsteady side walk. Kainna looked down at her and smiled. People gazed at them as they passed, which wasn t helping calm Fadus. There were many reasons that they were staring.

Their clothing was odd. Fadus wore a dress made of fox skin, and Kainna wore the cape of a misunderstood teenager and the pants of an old Englishman. Also the look on Fadus face was a factor. She was also very dirty. Not being fully clean for once in her life, her hair was matted, her legs unshaved, her feet covered in dust. Probably the first thought of passing civilians was Are they homeless? which they were. Kainna had never lived in a home, so to speak, ever in his life. They walked on pass stores and alleys, streets and corners. Kainna suddenly got a feeling that quite troubled him; he and Fadus were being followed. Fadus looked up at him, he had suddenly become tense. What s wrong? she said in a caring tone.

Kainna without warning pulled her into a nearby alley and stood close in front of her to where her face was touching his shirt. We are being followed, and not by a human. Fadus eyes widened. What do we do? Kainna sighed. I don t know just yet. Fadus closed her eyes trying not to get worked up. Kainna turned around and headed down the alley towards the ladder that went up the side of the building. Fadus followed.

Kainna was walking at a pretty fast speed so Fadus knew somewhere deep down that this was serious to Kainna. Get on. Fadus nodded and jumped on his back and in seconds they were on top of the building. He looked around at the surroundings. A motel he thought to himself. He jumped from building to building shuffling his feet to glide further. Finally after about five minutes, which were the longest five minutes of both of their lives, Kainna and Fadus landed on the ground in front of a nearby motel. It was very dark so the street lights added a

false sense of security. Kainna grabbed Fadus hand and walked her in. he reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out about 50 dollars.

He was much stressed, Fadus could tell. His hair was draped over his face like a curtain, he was sweating, and he had a look of hatred on his face. He grabbed Fadus hand again this time placing the money in her hand, and then he closed her hand. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear. I will be back just pay the man over at the desk for a room, go to your room, lock it from the inside, lock the windows, don t open them, and rest. I will be back. Fadus gulped down her fear. But, Kainna, why do you ..why do you have to leave? he put his hand against her face. He smiled. I have got to do what I can to keep you safe. Fadus eyes weld up. But she agreed even though she hated to see him leave, she nodded and walked over to the register.

Kainna watched her walk over then he walked out seconds later he was gone out of sight. Hello, how may I help you ma am? Do you need a room? Fadus looked down at the money. Yeah . she managed to say. Very well then. The man at the counter turned around and grabbed the key to room 24. Here ya go ma am, have a nice stay. Fadus gently smiled and walked towards the steps. Uh, ma am, there is an elevator over there. Fadus turned around and the man was pointing to the elevator across the room from him that said up . The room Fadus was in was in a very formal setting.

The walls were paneled with olive oak, there were lights hanging from the walls to light the room, and couches to lounge on. She walked over to the elevator pressed the button and got on. She pressed floor 3. When she got to her room she locked the door, the window and sat on the bed feeling ultimately helpless. What do I do? Fadus thought to herself these words As she wondered.

Chapter 5 - When He Appears And When She Worries.

Fadus was becoming very nervous for Kainna, Could he be looking for our follower? Then she leaped off the bed and ran fiercely through the door. Approaching the counter she threw the key at the man standing behind the wooden surface. Sorry! I am in a-- The screen front door slammed shut behind her. The bitter cold of the night quite startled young Fadus. She stood there for a minute arguing in deep thought with herself. She began to walk forward, down the streets of London which now she knew the city s name. She walked faster and faster. She wasn t looking at her surroundings when suddenly her shoulder met another human s. Oh I am so-- her eyes met a tall figure, male, red hair, red eyes and a blank expression.

Fadus began to walk on when this man grabbed her hand. The name is Domin She gasped. His hands were cold and very bony like the skeleton of a human. Fadus. My name is Fadus I know said Domin with a blank stare off into the mysterious night. Fadus tugged on his coat trying to drift his attention back to earth. But how did you know? I , he began, I am an acquaintance of your dear Kainna. Fadus glanced up at his face with a bit of question and confusion in her eyes. Do you know where he went? she asked hopefully. I saw him run off about 30 minutes ago but I have no idea where.

Fadus was unbelievably nervous and feared for Kainna s life. They stood in silence for quite the while. Hop on his abrupt sentence broke the utmost awkward silence. Wha--? Just do it, I know you probably don t trust me, but you are just going to have to. Domin said this sternly as if he was desperate for Fadus to find Kainna, which this had no value to Domin whatsoever. Fadus got on Domin s back and held on tightly to his clothing and closed her eyes. But moments later once human Domin turned into the fierce shape of a phoenix. Fadus opened her eyes noticing the clothes she once grabbed were replaced by red feathers. Oh .My God! Fadus screamed, though she sound frightened she wasn t. she was just very surprised. You re a .Domin...Can you hear me?

Domin nodded as he was flying against the wind, acknowledging that Fadus had spoken. You re a Phoenix? Domin nodded his head once more in agreement. Domin no longer looked like a regular human, no, he looked nothing like a human, but all his feathers were of the phoenix. Fadus soon realized she and Domin were flying, which the flying part didn t bother

her. Since she had been flying with Kainna, but Kainna had never gone this high. She trembled, and held on to Domin s feathers like a death grip, then after laying her head down she drifted off into sleep. Hours passed along and Domin was ready to land.

He thought he knew where Kainna was, well actually he knew. Like Kainna had the ability to Give what was never given Domin had the amazing ability to tell where someone is by coming in contact with a human or substance that, the one person had come in contact with earlier. The reason he knew about Fadus not knowing where Kainna was because when he bumped into Fadus. He saw Kainna and Fadus hours before when Kainna departed from Fadus at the motel. He saw exactly where Kainna was by walking on the ground Kainna walked on about 2 hours before. But this he didn t tell Fadus, He only told Fadus he knew Kainna which was a complete lie, Domin transformed back into his human body moments before touching the ground, leaving poor Fadus floating in the mid-air.

Fadus awoke feeling no support. Her eyes widened. She tried to scream but before she did Domin had caught her. She tried to take in some air and before she ever could another surprise came along, Domin dropped her to the ground. Geez, Fadus, Don t be so oblivious. He walked off, leaving Fadus behind. Fadus jumped to her feet and ran up next to him frowning. That was beautiful she began to say when he handed her a set of clean clothing. Go clean up, the river is just behind those trees. Domin sighed and pulled out a homemade cigarette and sat himself on the ground. Fadus was pretty dumbfounded by Domin s kind gesture. Than-  
- don t mention it and before you go, you might need this. he threw her a towel. Fadus smiled and walked off through the trees where she came up next to a shinny brook. She began thumbing through the items Domin handed her.

A black tank top, Black pants hardly ever used, a red blazer and undergarments, with a bar of soap. How did he know that I wanted this stuff? she thought to herself. She thought on this for a moment. About 30 minutes passed and she loved the feeling of being clean, really clean, for once in quite the while. Though she was pretty paranoid, thinking Domin would spy on her. But most of her was sure he wouldn t she was just being cautious. Hurry up Fadus! she heard domin say from behind the trees which were about a 100 yards away from where she was. Moments passed and Fadus came through the trees holding the towel and running her fingers through her wet hair. Clean? Domin questioned her.

Yeah I am lets go Fadus walked ahead of Domin. Well don t walk that slowly! Domin said jokingly. They walked on forever and Fadus started to slow down very quickly. Come on Fadus, not much longer. Fadus was out of breath but pursuing on only by the thought of finding Kainna. Domin ran his tips of his fingers against the rough bark as they walked on. What are ya--? Searching. Domin interrupted rudely. Fadus heard the anger and frustration in Domin s voice and backed off for some time.

Chapter 6 - Fadus after Three Years

His presence is still with me. After the three years without him, me and Domin searched for 2 years after he left. We searched and searched. I finally made the decision to stop searching; knowing me caring so much was killing Domin. The changes I went through theoretically losing Kainna partly was drastic and painful, not just for me. Domin never knew Kainna but saw how I felt, just by embracing me. Domin has the ability to see where I have been, what I have done, and into my heart. He can do these things, just by making contact with me, or anyone. And that is a gift he doesn t like, but cant banish.

He has quickly distanced himself from me lately; maybe he knows I have been missing Kainna so much nowadays. I feel like such a child, but I have no excuse for how I feel and how Domin feels towards me. I have had numerous accounts where late at night when Domin is asleep against the window seal, I will cry until I fall asleep. And I know he knows. When I hug him in the mornings I have noticed a difference and distance in him. One that I frankly dislike. His once happy disposition is dark, gloomy and upsetting. His skin is pale, and deep circles surround his beautiful once life-filled red eyes. His skin is no longer warm and his touch is no longer welcoming. This scares me. Domin left for work unusually early this morning. I ll be home at six, he said with a kiss on my forehead with a weak smile. He didn t intend to wake me, yet he did. He left the dark room with no shadow, getting his book bag and leaving quietly. I looked at the clock, 4:30. The sun didn t rise until 8. He was not the quietest person on the face of the planet. After all, birds are not the most silent creatures. Come on, Fadus, Greet the day. I said under my breath as I slung my body out of the warm, comfy sheets of my bed. I headed on to the 10 by 10 bathroom and placed a disapproving look at myself in the mirror. Hair all bed worn and sticking up in all sorts of places, my tank top off to the side showing a little too much of my red undergarments. But weirdly my shorts were right in place. I seriously need to stop moving around so much. I grinned at my little snotty remark towards my not presentable self. This bathroom needed some fixing up too, floral wallpaper and nasty time worn tile.

You really need to stop talking to yourself, it can become quite a problem. my heart stopped. I know that voice! I turned to face the door and there stood Kainna, but not the same Kainna I knew three years ago. Beaten, hurt and dirty-that s some understatement. He stood there grinning with his arms open waiting for me to return to them, finally. What ..Took .you ..so long..? Tears made their way down my face and I gripped him tightly never letting him go. The smells of old clothing, dirt, dust and an unwashed body radiated from his white bruised skin. But right now I did not care. Kainna was leaned down hugging me back with the grip I thought he would never release. Fadus, I am so sorry, I never once stopped thinking . He choked down his tears, his grip getting tighter. Kainna s got softer and calmer. He began again. I never once stopped thinking about you for one second. I hoped and prayed you were safe. he released me and slid his body down the wooden door, until he was sitting on the floor. At this moment I had not even thought of anything to say and just let him keep talking. He was violently shaking; his head was in his hands. He was also drenched; I guess it was raining from what his appearance showed. I fought these three years against the monster that became my father and my monster I was trying not to be.

I looked at him puzzled. Why your father? Kainna began to wonder in his mind whether to say what he was thinking. His expression did nothing but show his conflict with himself. My father is head of Maddus Wolf Clan. My mouth now dropped. I didn t want to ever tell you .I m so sorry. My head fell and my expression changed.

He told me everything from the beginning. He told me how he wanted out of his fathers grasp. I couldn t be mad at him; my love prevented me from doing so.

I walked into my bedroom out of the bathroom, then into the living room being followed by Kainna. I turned to face him smiling very sarcastically. Kainna, why don t you take a shower? he was filthy, covered with all sorts of dust, dirt, and soil, mainly everything, practically from his blonde hair to his extremely smelly feet. Kainna looked confused with the utmost curiosity. Shower? His tone rose. I quietly laughed to myself, grabbed his hand and walked him back into the restroom.

I clenched my hands around a clean towel and threw it at him jokingly. Kainna still looked confused so I walked to the shower, opened it, turned it on, waited for it to get warm, then left Kainna to his privacy. Good Luck! I said as I echoed into the living room. Wow, what s with all my funny puns? I snickered under my breath and smiled as I lay across the couch and switched on the news.

Nothing was happening in the news. Some person showed up claimed to be some musical genius. Sadly, she was a severe letdown. Maybe she had a cold. I didn t even catch her name, I guess I clicked on a little too late. But in fact, she was miserable; I can be a major critic. I heard noises coming from the bathroom, which I think he left the door open. So much for privacy. Moments later he walked out with a shy smile at me with a cream colored towel around his waist. I looked at him and laughed until I cried. Before I could compromise what I

was doing, I laughed harder because my side was being tickled by a half naked Kainna. Think about that, it makes me laugh.

Chapter 7 - 3 Years for Kainna

I grabbed the branches that held themselves out at me. The forest was so dark, so evil, so taken over. This was my third year without Fadus and I was dying inside, and dying to protect her. Pomfis, my father, was out to kill me, get rid of who he wanted to lead Maddus. So his idea of me had most definitely changed. He knew of my love with Fadus. The thought of me with a human infuriated him.

So in his spirit of hateful rage, he had the idea to try and take away my world from me, the person I loved. I know revengeful acting doesn t get you much of anywhere with the virtues, but I knew who I must protect. The forest went through a famine, 3 years was tough to handle out in the dirt and mud of the forest. I did fight with Maddus quite a lot but not every second. My father controlled the forest, its weather, its health, its harvest, its well being. Since he was infuriated, his mood showed throughout the forest. Everyone, every creature, everything that lived in the forest s depth knew what was happening.

My hand bled as I grabbed a thorny branch from a nearly dead tree. Come on son, I know you aren t about to fight your old man! I heard my father say, which wasn t hard because he stood about 10 feet ahead of me. I grabbed my neck less and released the thorns. No, Pomfis, I am not going to spend my life fighting your battle, my life is mine, I love who I love, Oh and, I going to go find Fadus and tell her now I have lied to her. I lived because of my fear of you, but this lasts no longer. I am going to find my love and stay with her. And you can do NOTHING but sit and watch. Isn t that just wonderful?

My heart raced as I said these words, but I was no longer going to be afraid of my own father. I jumped into the trees near me and began to jump forward. No, I am leaving never coming back. Those words came across my mind, and I grinned. You, will regret-- I blocked out the rest of my father s strict words. As I jumped on the trees the leaves, branches, the ground I stood on turned healthy, healthier than ever. Remember my gift?

I can give something that was never given or has not been given in quite some time. I had lost my ability to use my powers when I gave into fighting my father, when I rejected him

moments before my powers returned in full force. And it s healthy, comfortable feeling that swam itself over the forest made my father madder than he ever had been.

I approached the city, saw the hill where I and Fadus had laid, stood, slept and watched the sky. A warm feeling came over me remembering Fadus, her gentle nature and loving gestures. The sun rose, and I was still remembering years ago. This to me seemed like yesterday. I had no idea where Fadus was. It seems foolish to find her maybe to the readers, but to me it was all, and everything I thought of. I laid my body to the cold ground to relax my prolonged beat up humanly form.

I felt a sudden sharp but faint pain in my face. My eyes flinched, and I squinted. I raised my head to see a long, tall, lanky figure standing about five feet away with his arms crossed. He stood wearing a tough look, with black pants, blue shirt and a red blazer. His red hair looked like fire in the sun light, and his eyes shown like human blood, but he wasn t human. Far from that, he was closer to being a demon or a phoenix. Obviously, they have a distinct scent. Oh and his was the utmost of horrible.

You want to find her don t you? he spoke sternly and bluntly with a bad impression of an attitude. Who are you? I said as I sat up rubbing my head. Believe it or not, the rock covered ground is not the most comfortable surface on the face of the planet. Just answer my question. Domin said again with an attitude. Yeah how do you know me? Fadus misses you terribly. I take care of her so I know how she feels My mouth dropped, he knew where she is! I jumped to my feet and landed in front of Domin. Take me to her. I thought you would say that. Domin finally smiled in what seemed like ages but was only ten minutes.

I slowly opened up the front door. I turned to try and say thanks, but Domin was already gone, I peeked my head in and glanced around. This was nice. Granite counters a small kitchen a nice comfy living room draped in red curtains and dark furniture. My excited nature rushed me into the space. No Fadus. Not a sound.

I walked around maybe she was asleep? I heard water running water. I ran into the bedroom, trudging my dirty feet along the floor, to find the bathroom door wide open, and Fadus in a white tank top and red soft pants, running her fingers through her hair. She was just as beautiful as I remembered.

***

They were both together now, but they had never revealed their love for each other. But they had most definitely revealed it to themselves. Would they ever blow the ever so well kept secret? Obviously Kainna cared for Fadus; he almost died for her and her safety. And she also waited for him and his return. Years she waited, waiting for that door to slide open and for that beautiful smile to greet her.

Chapter 8 - Life after the Return

I sat with my feet elevated on the coffee table that frankly, I could barely reach. You know, began my handsome Kainna as he put his arm around me and showed off by resting his feet far across the wooden coffee table. You really need to grow a couple of feet. He laughed at his little joke. I looked at him with a stern joking look and slapped him in the chest. Ow! Fade! What was that for? he grimaced in pain, which I barely hit him and plus, I thought a demon could take a little slap.

At that moment I looked over to glance at Domin as he swiftly swung his long, lean body over the couch landing on a cushion. So, flirting again, huh? Domin said this without making any sign of eye contact with either me or Kainna. My face turned beat red at that moment, as though I was severely sunburned. I turned to face Domin, he laughed harder than I think I have ever seen that poor man laugh. Domin pulled at my arm and looked at Kainna. Ca---n I borro-  
-w her for a second?! Domin attempted to hold down his laughter which he failed at miserably.

Without Kainna s approval he pulled me straight into the kitchen which was not 5 feet from the couch. He still laughed, now most definitely not trying to hide it. I looked at him frustrated. What? I said with an irritated tone. I stood with my arms crossed leaning up against the granite counter. Domin stood only about 3 feet away bent down with his hands placed on his knees, still laughing now gasping for air. Your face was so damn priceless!! He managed to utter those words. I shook my head angry, and somewhat amused that how much air this man had in his lungs.

Okay, I m done. This time he sounded more serious. Now, he began again, I know that you love Kainna, care for him, and all that jazz. I dropped my head in defeat, ultimately knowing in my heart that Domin knew what he was talking about and that I was lying to myself. You know I am right, Fade. Domin s finger slid itself under my chin, I met his eyes once again. I now looked past Domin into the next room gazing at Kainna as he stared at the television, getting worked up once more over the news.

Kainna s elegant way of slouching brought a smile across my face. His elbow was propped upon the couch cushion beside him. On his hand lay his head and his sunrise blonde hair draping over his hand. His eyes tore into the television as if it had a soul. Domin turned my head back to his view. So? Just tell me, I already know but I want to hear you say it. And yes, I will let you tell him on your own. How did you find out? I could feel the nervousness building within me. Domin sighed. Obviously she forgot ..he thought to himself. Remember my powers? He lifted up his hand to my face, suddenly I remembered. Oh yeah! I then realized how loud I just said that, Kainna glanced back and grinned then turned back.

Domin smiled at the side of his lips. My mind now raced to when he touched my face earlier and that s when he saw the truth! Actually, no, I knew long ago since I first met you. So you chose tonight to bring it up?! He smiled at me as if to say well yes. Oh you dork! I chased him out of the kitchen and he made it to the other side of the room before I could even blink. Why am I chasing a phoenix? Domin stuck his tongue out as now to provoke me to continue chasing him, Kainna didn t even seem to notice all of this. And Domin seemed to like the chasing game a lot.

***

It was very chilly this morning mid 30 s in London today which was pretty normal actually. My body couldn t contain the heat it needed though. We walked down the streets, walking fast like we were in some kind of hurry. Domin, Kainna and I didn t have a car to speak of so we had to deal with the harsh weather. We had coats, hats and beanies to catch us from catching hypothermia, but I could tell a different in my environment. Yeah, something was definitely off. I am sure of it. As we walked by people didn t even smile or look our way. It was so much like they saw right through us. Kainna was wearing a black coat over his usual trench coat and black attire. Black leathered gloves covered his hands and so did a look of worry on his face.

Somehow I knew that he knew exactly what was going on but he didn t have the gull to tell me or Domin, which I think domin already, had some sort of clue. He and Domin s eyes both wandered they definitely knew. And I didn t and that fact is what bugged me. Fadus, get on my back. Domin spoke with that fierce tone he had used almost 4 years ago. You need to go with me, this time Kainna needs to go alone, well at this moment at least. I hesitated not wanting a repeat of years ago. I was ready to fly upon the wind but not ready to leave Kainna once again.

Kainna looked at me, tears filling his eyes knowing he didn t want this to happen again. Hold on tight, my love, don t you dare let go. His hand was placed on my face he held my face up to his as though I was scared, me scared? No way. I m sorry, but I have to go. He glanced back with saddened eyes and ran into the alley to me and Domin s left. He jumped to the roof not looking back and he was gone once more.

Domin watched Kainna leave through his peripherals then looked at me knowing what was running through my mind. Why him? Why did he have to leave? I would not substitute Domin for Kainna but I wanted Kainna back by my side. Domin is my best friend but it is hard to say what my feelings are for Kainna, surely I know they are strong. Domin ran with me on his back down the street at full speed without acknowledging the people watching from the sidewalks. I am sure they were amazed by his speed, though I was not anymore. There were no cars just people and that made it easier for Domin to get to where he wanted to be.

Moments later we landed on the deck of our apartment, and I was placed on the deck like an item. Stay here, I will go with Kainna. He looked at me and with care for the first time. Stay inside and lock the door. My eyes widened as I looked at the wooden deck. Those words were similar to the words Kainna said years ago at that run down motel. Mmmkay. That was all I could say to him warm tears ran down the sides of my face as he kissed my head. Only seconds later he leaped from the deck slowly becoming inhuman. He has not changed in four years and this sudden slow transformation shocked me. Stay safe. He said as he became a full blooded Phoenix. Little did I know, but those may have been his last words.

Chapter 9 - Alone

The house was dark, cold and lonely without the beings that usually loomed around here. Kainna had always been here ever since he returns to hold me close on days like this one. When the wind blew, he helped me stand, when the rain poured, he always kept me dry, and when I was uncomfortable, he comforted me. Domin, on the other hand, always knew exactly what to say and when to say it. Just to see me smile and most of the time he did his job well. He could always lighten my mood and make me grin to brighten my expression.

The lights were off and I lay on the couch, the TV was switched off and a blanket surrounded my body, the outline of the beating down rain shown through the window. Hours passed and now the clock dawned 3. 24 hours after their departure. Quickly the door busted to its side and there stepped in a wet figure that could only be Kainna. I shot off the couch in an instant leaving my blanket trailing behind. Kainna!!! He was breathing hard and the rain made his hair stick to his face like glue. And now his blue eyes cried tears that seemed to not be of joy. He stood in shock staring forward and dropped his hand gun to the ground. He didn t even seem to mind my embrace. Fadus, he kept glancing forward. I think there is something you need to see.

I said nothing but instead I followed him to the bottom of the stairs leading down from our apartment. I saw his mangled body, phoenix form and patches of hair missing in random places. My lip began to quiver and I dropped to my knees placing his heavy cold head on my leg. My night gown barely covered my mid thigh and I became soaked in both blood and rain. My short brown hair was now wet and attached to my face. Domin, NO!!!!!! My best friend was now gone, the one who protected me and guided me all these years. He was the one who kept my mental state sane when Kainna was not around.

My body felt like jello, I felt like I was supposed to die along with Domin at this very moment. We stood there, Kainna trying his hardest to hold back the tears that wanted so badly to flow. We watched Domin slowly change back into a human, his body was bruised and

lacerated in numerous places. Kainna choked. He loved you Kainna said as Domin lay on the cold ground in the wet dirty miserable rain. He .he . What? my whole body trembled and my head lay on Domin s limp chest. He did. the sky began to clear it was about 4 now, but dark still fell. Kainna stared at the skies darkness. Fadus, He finally said. I will go in the back and bury him its raining, you might catch a cold. I don t want that. Plus burial is a hard thing to watch.

I turned around with my head in my hands and walked up the soaked stairs and into the house. I closed my eyes as the door shut behind me. I don t think things will ever be the same, without Domin.

I saw Kainna through the window in our living room. He walked out into the pasture beside the blazing highway. Domins body began to wither. This broke me even more inside and I bet it was killing Kainna. His work was done; his life was over, all because he came to find Kainna. But this is not Kainna s fault in the least. I saw Kainna as he laid Domins body on the ground, grabbing a shovel, digging my best friend s grave. About an hour passed and he was covered and safe in his final resting place.

Chapter 10 - Jackrowin Winding; Fadus Long Lost Brother

The warmth of the night air was calming to me; it reassured my soul when it was restless. Since I know you are going to ask sooner or later, Fadus Winding is my sister, and Winding is also. Well, Obviously. I wonder sometimes at night, a night like this one, if she and Lithia are wondering out there somewhere, somewhere.

***

Jack, as most people call him, he stood tall and scrawny, but his clothes were definitely of this age or era if you rather, unlike his sister and her friend Kainna. He usually wore a Avenged Sevenfold band T-shirt with black and maroon checkered jeans and his hair was black, always swooped to the right side. His eyes were hazel and very appealing as were the rest of his features. He mostly resembled Fadus but didn t gain the short unfair family height. And his face was pale, but acquired a manlier set of appearances. He never got out much, that was every ones assumption, or so they would know. But to their surprise he was member to the Maddus Wolf Clan. Remember them? They, the blood thirsty? Well Jack was that exactly.

***

My body was so weak. My nutrients were taken from me like dried soil. I couldn t take much more of this. My world was spinning, and my arms gripped my stomach tightly. The city surrounded me,

And my fangs began to bore. The wind blew against me as I ran. I clung now to the tree nearest me; I had already made it out of the city.

Chapter 11 - Untitled

A year had passed on since he came back. I was 20 almost 21, Kainna was 22 almost 23 (in human years, he just guesses) and Domin was 20 or so he thought

Kainna slept soundly his warm arms around me. Usually you would think that a cold blooded animal would make no heat, but he held me close to his heart and I knew I was safe. I remember Jack, he was opposite of Kainna, and I assume he still I, even though I haven t seen him since my early years as a young girl. Kainna was so kind, gentle and loving. His hands were lying across me and my head lay across his chest. Remember when he told me he was from Maddus? Well, he is a wolf indeed but he changes no longer. I really don t know why, but since he hasn t changed he has been so happy. Maybe he is finally getting away from his past. Isn t that what he wanted?

His hands lifted off of me and yeah I was quite surprised since he still never sleeps. So I thought he would be out for quite more time, just 3 hours now. He raised his arms away from my body and yawned. Hey Fade. he said with a grin as he looked at me. I was still lying against him and saw him open his mouth as he yawned again. Geez, you have a big mouth! I laughed hoping he knew I was just kidding. Ha! I can t help it! He sat up and apparently so did I. Whoa! Warn me would ya?! My feet now touch the ground and the lawn chair creaked.

* * *

Everything stood still this morning and something was up, ever since Domin died nothing was the same. It s been one hard, long week since he passed and Kainna and I have been trying to distract ourselves. Even the wind from the open window in our bedroom produced no noise. Kainna sat curled up on the window seal staring into the pasture that separated the apartment buildings. These buildings are quite old. 1950 s maybe. The old brick needed much repair and the staircases needed to be re-done.

Kainna has not been himself lately. And I imagine from the sudden death of Domin. This now brought back memories of Domin before Kainna returned, His red hair blowing in the sway

of the wind and his eyes peering deep, keeping me safe during the night. I miss him so much, my brother my best friend. Every morning my eyes would open to a smile as he turned to face me placing his back against the window. So many days he woke me with that god given smile. And that just kept me going.

I lay in the bed gazing at Kainna as he sat so comfortable not even four feet away. Maybe he liked the cold air as it blew against him? I don t know but he sure seemed to adore that spot. We are going to have to leave soon. Kainna now spoke up in a alert and abrupt tone. Why? I said still wrapped up in the comforter. Don t ask questions, just get up. he walked to the closet rummaging through the scattered clothing. I climbed off the bed in my night dressings walking slowly towards him. It s cold you will need something warm. Kainna seemed very tense. This was not good in the least. He turned to me throwing jeans and a sweatshirt in my direction before walking sternly out the bedroom door into the living room.

Hurry. I heard him say with a little apprehension in his voice. I surely became dressed and ran into the living room. Kainna s right arm was leaned on the door and his head rest on his forearm near his elbow. Come here. He said with a sigh. Off came his jacket which now lay on my shoulders. He turned cupping my face in his hands with his nose hitting mine. He eyes were shut and his skin seemed clammy. What you are about to see, will scare you. he opened the door, wind rushed itself in, and he was gone like that, Once again.

***

The wind captured my body as though it would never release me. I assumed a grieving kneeling position on the welcome mat at our door in out apartment. My hand held itself over my heart tightly. My breath was gone, and so was Kainna. Just like that. The door was still open, letting cold night air in. 3:30 A.M., I gazed at my wrist watch as tears fell from my eyes. Though I know many more will come. Do you know that overwhelming feeling of emptiness when you know that the person you loved is forever gone?

Well if you didn t know, now you do. The wind was chilly adding an unpleasant feeling to this helplessness. I do not know Kainna s reasons but I am sure he had many. I straightened up and stood to my feet in the blue jeans and green sweater I had been in for some time now. The house was unbelievably dark as I glided into the kitchen. The front door was still swung open. I had to leave it that way unless he came back. The light switched on in the kitchen but no more lights illuminated the house. A sigh let out from in between my lips. The house used to have a calm and peaceful aura but now that has all changed.

I glanced into the living room. The worn out burgundy couch sat in its place, TV was off about five feet in front. Our pictures now hung crooked from the walls, Domin and me, Kainna and me, us three. Those memories gave me the cross between happiness and despair. A knock on the door, I heard suddenly, yet the door was swung open. Not a mere soul stood in its archway. Hello? I said, yet afraid for a response. Only hopeful it was-- Come here now. I felt my heart began to regain speed, a voice but whose? I stood in the living room against the far

side wall but could see clearly out the opening. Now. the voice began to become fierce. Now I was standing on the open loft overlooking all the other apartments.

My hands gripped the railing tight, even though my feet were still firmly planted on the ground. I now couldn t move, I tried numerous times to run in the opposite direction, no luck. My feeling the coldness of the railing on my hands began to be not there. What is this--- A hand became tight on my shoulder. I couldn t turn to see the person behind me. No luck there either. Stay calm I am here, I do not leave permanently. I will find a way back to you. silence gathered around. Kainna? and with that thought crossing my min his presence was gone. I could now move and breathe; those moments where It could seem endless. I glanced down at my watch. It still read three thirty.

PART 2:

Part 2: Brandiee.

Honestly, in my head things just didn t add up. I won t lie. How can someone drink their life away without any recollection of the struggles they have so blindly caused? For the family, she just about ruined it, as for her friends; money kept them afloat in her sea of her and her needs, and as for me, well I got over the shock of neglect years ago. Sorry if all this sounds like a depressing beginning to this story but that s just how it is. If you want the truth, I ll give it to you, if you want a lie, then close the book and walk away.

My mother is who I just described in such a vulgar manner. Hold on; because it gets worse, just listen. The boyfriends she ever so easily acquires flow in with the drugs and booze and exit with more than they came in for. In the last 2 months 3 guys have wondered in and out of these halls. Screams and bruises follow them in and out these doors. My mother stands to be about 5 9 and a sickly 100 pounds, she blames it on the drugs, but I blame it on the purging. And obviously I see right through her better than she sees herself when she glances in the mirror. Her wonderful attire consists of short skirts and skin tight shirts, Typical.

Oh, sorry I bet you are wondering who I am in all this mess. I m Brandiee Dawn Willis. I m 19 and old enough to hold my own in this whirlwind of a life I live. And if you are contemplating over if I follow in my mom s footsteps or not, I don t. Nothing would make me smile bigger than to see my mother clean, but everyone reading this, and I know that, that is not going to happen. Her habit has gripped her so tightly that I don t think that the grasp will ever release.

How sad and disappointing that may seem to some, there is one thing in my life that will make you anxious readers smile. And that one thing is Loriavaxin Kimzer. If you know the pure bliss of love and everlasting love at that, then you should know the feeling like the back of your hand. And no, I m not going to leave you hanging, what kind of person would I be if I didn t tell you the story? That s what books are all about right?

Loriavaxin Kimzer saved my life and that s not all he did. He made life something to smile about. On the morning of my 16th birthday the world seemed to turn the opposite direction as if changing orbit just for me. My mother left the house before I woke as usual, I didn t expect less. Nothing not even a birthday card lay on the table in our small cramped dining room. So I thought to myself it wouldn t be a waste of time to walk down to the local convenience store and buy myself a little something.

Kimzer Local Outlet was the name of the store I decided to drop by on that particular day. There were many different places in this little suburb all compact together. From wash n dry houses to fire departments even a school or two. But Kimzer Local seemed sort of appealing to my eye. Maybe they would have something unique. Turns out, they most definitely did.

His blue eyes looked at me intently. His eyes loomed from my short shoulder length brunette hair, down to my short and skinny stature and back to the cold, disgruntled look that ever so interestingly decorated my pale face. My eyes now rolled and I rudely slapped down the gum and Hersey bar to the decrepit wooden counter.

His facial expression changed from interested to puzzled when his eyes met mine. Ya know, I m not a pedophile. He said this in a strangely calm manner that I didn t expect from a seemingly grown teenager. He seemed to admire my ever so obvious fidgeting which frankly I couldn t seem to stop, Quite annoying if I do say so myself, Hmmm, was my only answer to his sentence because at the time my thirteen year old self was absolutely mesmerized by this man whom I had just met. My attitude would have told him a different story though. But amazed was I, hiding the obviousness of my desperation for him and the infatuation I already felt for him; that fact couldn t disguise itself no matter how hard I tried.

you don t believe me? he asked now breaking a smile and pushing his shoulder length, angelic hair aside leaning over the counter looking me straight in the face. Not exactly. I said in a roughly harsh tone that even surprised me a little. When am I going to be able to leave? I pushed my items closer to him as if a kind gesture that I wanted to leave. And deeper down inside of myself that I dug, the more I didn t want to be apart from him. Not until I figure you out, lil missy. Now his smile widened even more which automatically took away all the breath I had left in my lungs, I was already increasingly nervous already.

I don t care for you to do so. As I begin to put a ring on the hand of authority, he lightly grabbed my arm, and to my shock and utmost surprise, I didn t pull away. He was almost all the way across the time-worn counter when his eyes met mine again. The next look that draped over his pale face was of disappointment. This look seemed to me as if he was wearing a mask, one that could not be removed.

I will admit one thing, the nervousness that I had built up so high, at that moment had slowly drifted away and slowly a smile painted itself onto my face, without my approval. You really shouldn t leave. It s very cold out. Please? I sighed and his hand released my arm and at that moment, my guard was let down and I decided to enter into this world of his.

I m Loriavaxin Kimzer, and you are? he seemed a little more on the calm side now, and so was I. His hand now swept the air motioning to the stool next to his. My name is Brandiee, nice to meet-- his hand grazed onto my face. Well, welcome to my world, Miss Brandiee.

Chapter 2: Loriavaxin Kimzer

I had never once in my 17 years of living at that time thought that in any way there would be a time I would meet a girl like Brandiee. And to her, she acted nonchalantly but to me, the mask she wore to cover her curiosity slowly melted away like the sun melts the surviving snow after the Christmas holidays. She was transparent to me and to this day 6 years later her ways I see right through, her world I step right into, and her mind I read as if she were and open book that I have read repeatedly.

But in her heart I don t know her and never will, she shows more than she hides. Her actions yell to me louder than her words could ever speak. I understand her mind and disposition through and through but her heart I have yet to pry into. To some that may seem strange but to me inside I know that if I didn t know her this way things between us would not be the way they are today.

My parents were never at my side and there is another similarity between Brandiee and I, families are not our best element in our lives. But nonetheless, I made it this far didn t I?

Lori, go pick up a pack, dear. I grumbled under my breath as I realized what she wanted me to do was to take my daily trip to the local store just to pick up her addiction pens as she called them, Her cigarettes. My mother s name is Correy Ameranda Kimzer, a serious druggie with no care in the world for anyone but herself. At the time I was 8 and I had to get used to the bitter cold, the drizzling rain and the weird puzzled glances that came my way every day as I walked into Harbor Corner Everything you Need outlet. Men and women boys and girls of countless ages glared at this young boy asking for cigarettes with an I.D in palm, smelling like Fireworks on the fourth of July. And just after a while I got used to it.

Day or night, midnight or early morning, people living down the streets would hear the countless ding on the door indicating I was leaving the store or arriving for the 4th or 5th time that day. When I turned ten, a following two years later, my mother seemed to clean up just a bit, and Kimzer Local rose from the depths.

Dad didn t stay around much either. They are separated but not divorced and I don t understand why in the world they won t just stop bickering for at least one second and sign the divorce papers. Mom and I lived in a 1, 000 square-foot cabin with barely any food or furniture to hold our own in the small suburb in Manhattan New York. But dad on the other

hand seemed pretty set as far as I could tell. On some weekends I would visit my father and his parade of lingerie covered women and beer belly so called friends.

Some people nowadays would call that paradise but I call that absolute loneliness. Because of course my father like any other gambling, drinking, sex addict 40 year old father and still considered husband, would not pay attention to the quiet lonely kid that was actually his son. Sadness came upon me for a while when I first started visiting because of the lack of father son attention. Now I cease to remember the pain and agony he once caused me. And don t get me wrong sometimes it still floats in the back of my mind.

* * *

I knew in the beginning things were different with this girl. Her lack of attention span her remarkably distant disposition, her increasing number of sighs and her not so often soft laugh to herself. December 25, 2001 was the day I had first set my eyes on this girl; Christmas Day; also her birthday and she definitely could not have fooled me that there was really something troubling her.

Her mother obviously didn t remember at the time it was her birthday or else she had other things in mind concerning herself on Brandiee s birthday. Finally after 30 minutes of hearing me blabber on and on about my life and my problems, she opened up. Which indeed, this shocked me; I thought to myself that she would just keep quiet with the occasional nod. I was wrong.

So what s your family like? I said urging her to at least say a few words, The usual mother daughter father family. She nodded trying to assure me that her lie was the truth. Which I believed at the time, I mean who could have a worse family life than me? My mom is an attorney, and my father is a neurosurgeon she went on He works nights, so me nor mum get to see him that often which doesn t bother me that much. I mean, yeah, I would like him around more but I guess he thinks that Brandiee is a teenager now and I need to provide more, for her and Hunami s needs. So I know in his mind he is doing the right thing. But it takes a toll on my mother. She works most of her cases from the homestead and is alone a lot because I am either at school or out walking, or with friends. So I feel kind of bad for her. She paused for a while and I began to take in what she was saying believing every detail down to the very last breath she took in.

I believed her so intently as if the words she spoke were my bible, I had always dreamed of at least having my family live together and be happy when things are not hectic but that just never seemed to happen.

* * *

We made it outside, needing the fresh air and the wind and snow against our skin, yet that didn t stop us from talking. The subject drifted from parents and families, to school and grades, then to bands and careers that we desperately wanted to happen. Since I was 4 years

older than her I was a junior in high school at the time. You would like my friend Savian; he is the drummer in my band... I started to tell her and she perked up at the words I said. Her eyes widened. You re in a band Lori? I started laughing to myself because just those few words changed her whole disposition in practically a heartbeat.

Yeah I am I said in a tone that sounded very prideful and as I said it regret piled over me knowing how I just came across. I hoped she wouldn t take how I said that the wrong way. Turns out

She just waited for me to go on; I could see the excitement weld up inside of her, as she just gazed at me intently. What do you play? she gripped my arm and smiled up at me with the utmost expectation.

I looked at the concrete and pondered my thoughts. Would she think I wasn t manly if I told her that I sing? I thought hard for a few moments when it just busted out of me like a guilt ridden criminal admitting to a crime. I sing. I said in a nervous tone that I didn t recognize was very loud and very shaky.

She began to smile as those words entered her mind, obviously she was thinking about me singing and the band playing, and what it was like. And as she did the smile on her face just got wider, if that was even possible. That s so cool! I flinched at her reaction, it shocking me seeing as though I thought that her reaction would be the complete opposite.

You really think so? my expression changed from shocked to amused at how excited Brandiee got at just the mention of me being part of a band. Yeah, totally! I have never met someone in a band before that is absolutely a dream come true! she took a breath; apparently her excitement had winded her. A dream? I questioned, thinking it was in fact little odd that she got so happy over this. Yeah! Ever since I was a little girl I wanted to see a band play or meet someone who was a part of one! I smiled as we kept walking down the side walk and passed the many stores at both of our sides.

Where do you practice? she asked really wanting to know more about my band, and I was really enthusiastic about getting the chance to tell her. We practice at Barney s Soundstage about three blocks from here every day from 5-8 p.m. you can stop by sometime if you really want to hear us. I smiled again as if an invitation that I really wanted her to come and watch. And little did I know she would start to come, just to see me every day.

Chapter 3: Brandiee

He seemed to cling onto my words like he was hanging on for his life. I was so amused and also saddened that this lie I told he seemed so happy to hear. Some part of me, the part that convinced me to lie, thought his interest in me would grow if my story was one out of a story book. And yes in my head I believed he had a nice family, maybe a brother or sister, or two. I always wanted siblings.

He was leaned over with his head on his hands looking at me in awe as I told him the many fake things I did, and weirdly enough the more intrigued he seemed the more I went on. His brown hair was draped like a curtain in his face, so beautiful so shiny like the sun was always his spot light, it mesmerized me once again. The shirt that lay against his skin was a dark blue painted with many colorful skulls and intriguing objects that seemed to move and that I would follow with my eyes. The tight jeans against his thighs looked so perfect on him and their deep dark color added to the perfection that he oh so humbly displayed.

He looked at me in the most indecisive manner. I couldn t decide whether to love him or hate him or a little mixture of both. But I knew I had strong feelings for him I just didn t know what they were.

Do you want to get out of here? he asked me as he stood up abruptly threw on his leather jacket and lent me hand to stand to my feet. I guess so I said with a small unconfident smile. I guess where we were going I had no clue but at least I knew where ever we were going, would be safe.

Can I meet your parents, Bran? he said as he closed the door. Apparently I had already acquired a nickname he is very creative obviously. He looked at me with a wide smile and I was still currently freaking out about his question thinking of another obvious lie to tell. His hand suddenly appeared in front of my face as if an offer to hold mine. Goose bumps made home on my skin but I accepted his offer, and his fingers laced into mine.

So what is your answer? he smiled again. So many smiles I saw on him every few seconds that the silent shivers down my spine never went away. My parents are away on a business trip. Lie. Okay he said simply, believing me. I breathed in a sigh of immediate relief as we continued our way down the side walk in the snow.

We made our way onto an abandoned parking lot a few minutes later. Which to us both it seemed like ages seeing as though the bitter cold was practically eating us both alive. It s 12 degrees, Brandiee. He softly laughed to himself as the webpage on his LG Neon fully loaded, I guess pure curiosity had taken over him, heck it would take me over too but the thought hadn t crossed my mind until the webpage loaded.

We definitely need to get out of this weather. His speed fastened. Yeah, ha, we do if we plan to survive the next few minutes of our lives. Soon, we reached his parked, 87 Chevy,

the alarm beeped and he opened the passenger for me still fighting the bitter cold of the snow, sleet and soft drizzle. Ya know, I can open the door myself, you don t have to. You have to get warm as much as I need to. I smiled gently apparently he didn t hear me because the moment the door shut behind me he was already in the driver seat. I glanced over at him letting my eyes set in on his long brown hair, down to his slim face, past his bony shoulders, now fixating on his dark blue shirt once again. I couldn t believe such calm, sweet and caring guy, such as him would have skulls on his shirt, but then again I loved it, seeing the mystery in him crawl back to the surface.

The jeans seemed to fit against his skin better than any clothing on anyone I had ever met in my life up until then. He was just all around gorgeous and absolutely breathtaking, I think I have already said that much. I can t even believe that this guy was so gentle, that shocked me to say the least.

He looked up at me as his hair slowly slid back in front of his face, and I swear if he kept taking my breath away like he was unknowingly doing, I would soon have a asthma attack. So where re we goin? he asked me these few words with such softness in his voice, literally this man was the modern messiah, well to me of course. His very being is perfect everything about him even down to the simple nature of his rough yet softening voice. I shrugged, anywhere was fine to me but he looked like he wanted an answer so yeah, I decided to give him one.

Your house? I asked not believing what just came out of these two lips of mine, my face turned beat red. Ahaha...Why don t you be more forward? he said sarcastically as he placed one hand on the brown time worn steering wheel and one turning the key. The truck revved. And my heart raced I could hear its loud roar over the engine, maybe that was only my imagination, hopefully.

I didn t know quite what to say to him after that comment he made, I just silenced myself until only moments later he spoke up once again. So, would your parents castrate me if they figured out you were in a car with a teenage boy? my eyes widened. That was the first crazy comment he had ever made. Up until that moment, Lori had been so insightful, so logical yet a little sarcastic. I finally looked at him with a surprised look as we turned the corner, leaving all the run down stores and restaurants behind. What---? I managed to say, fighting the laughter.

My hands were still placed on my lap as we drove on, my fingers were clinched against my jeans and underneath my sweater I was trying to nudge away the shakes. No, they don t

Care; they are usually gone on trips anyway. Mainly business? he questioned me as his left iris appeared in the rear view mirror. Uh, yeah. I blurted out unlucky to come up with another great lie just yet, so I resulted to small talk for the next few passing minutes.

The window of the passenger was foggy and a mixture of snow and rain hit softly against the window s surface. About ten minutes passed and his driveway greeted us with a smile. This is it. He sighed then looked at me with a small grin.

The house was small and no other car was in the driveway. The house was paved with wood, an oak I think, and black shutters covered the windows as if copying the job of a curtain. It s nice. I smiled and before I could look to my window the door was swung open and there stood Lori and his caring self.

Come on slow poker. He held out his hand to help me out of the Chevy. The paint on the Chevy was a beat up grey but nice, it comforted me in every way possible. I was no longer nervous, like the tension only I had felt had all melted away when I left the quarters of the Chevy. I took his thin pale hand and he led me up the broken stairs until we reached the front door.

His hand released mine and he pulled the mass of jangling keys out of his tight jean pocket. He fumbled the keys only for a few seconds before inserting one into the Victorian-like lock, turning it, and the door swung open in front of us both. What met my eyes was an instantly soothing sight to see. A desk against the far left wall with papers of different sorts all laying upon its top, two recliners to the right which opened up to moderately big living room with only a small 13 inch television set inside. And to my front, a wrap around counter also paved with oak, like the walls and flooring. The only thing in the small kitchen was a old beat up refrigerator, another long set of counter which held two split sinks and a couple of dirty dishes.

Above the two sinks was about for sets of store-away counters with a few broken knobs. The counters atop were also oak wood. Off to the side of the kitchen was a small confined room with only a washer, a dryer, and a pile of dirty clothes. We walked through the kitchen now, leading into a moderately nice sized dining area with a small breakfast table, an old retired PC, and all types of boxes scattered along the four walls.

There was a small bathroom down a short hallway and a room which had a sign that read Lori s Room nailed on the surface near the door frame. Well, that s about all there is to see. He swung open his door, as I stood gazing at the floor. It s great. I managed to say now looking up at him as my expression greeted his which held a puzzled look. Are you okay? he smiled but still nervousness simmered to the top. My smile just widened and the only words that I could say, seemed to only be a simple Thank You.

* * *

You re a weird one, Ya know. Lori said this to me as he sat in his spinney computer lounger with a 16 ounce 7 up can in his right hand, his legs propped up on his desk, his left hand moving the mouse back and forth as he was roaming through all his files anxiously looking for a movie to watch. And me, on the other hand, I sat in the computer chair next to his seemingly comfy one with my legs Indian style and my hands resting in my lap, as I continuously gazed at the computer screen, trying desperately not to look at Mr. Oh so sophisticated future computer programmer who sat not three feet away still pondering over the movie choices.

I sighed. He must have heard it as it slipped from in between my lips because his head suddenly turned and his eyes fixated on mine. You okay? was all he asked. I accidentally sighed again gazing aimlessly out the wide blinded window which happened to be sitting on the wall right behind Lori. It was now only raining, the snow had melted away and his front yard looked beautiful against the rain. His lawn was somewhat mowed and many assorted species of cats roamed against the fence about 200 feet away from the window.

All I could do was just smile as if to urge him to stop paying so much attention to me and focus on the task he had been trying to accomplish for the last ten minutes. Apparently he had a shorter attention span than me, which was somewhat scary and very surprising. Focus. I smiled weakly at him; he smiled back and looked back at the computer.

His room was so comforting, unlike mine. His actually had the look of being lived in. of course the walls were wood as well as the rest of the house. The desk sat in the right corner and placed on top was a computer that looked sort of aged but not too shabby. The desk had shelves and a nice sized television set sat on the peak. As I swung the rotating chair around there was a small twin bed with a racecar comforter that was barely hanging from the beds surface, above that was a bunk bed turned horizontally that had all sorts of pillows placed upon it. Beside the bed to the left was a small antique-looking bedside table with books of all kinds, even some papers that seemed to be from his school. And to the right of the twin, was a plastic storage cubical with what seemed to be old games and toys from his childhood neatly placed inside.

The only light that shown through the room was the dim one coming from the small overhead fan that held a bulb on the verge of going out, The room was small with a feeling of security and time which wrapped them in every corner from right to left and from bottom to top. The closet to the right of my chair had a gaping hole in its right side door and refused to close even the slightest bit.

My brother pushed me through the closet door when I was 12, he was 13. He must have known I was skeptical about the hole in the closet or maybe he saw me staring at it. Who knows? My eyes widened and I couldn t fight laughing but, why would anyone try to hurt someone like Lori? My brother threw me around a bit when we were kids, and now almost six

years later, he still isn t very fond of me. But why did he throw you? I asked as I turned my eyes from the closet to Lori who was now facing me. He grinned at me and I couldn t understand why, since this was a moderately serious topic. You won t believe this when I tell you, but ahaha I stole his girlfriend. I burst out laughing at that point and weirdly enough I believed it, someone as handsome, sweet, kind and loving as Lori...who wouldn t fall for him?

Good Job, Sherlock, was all I could say to him as he laughed along with me. The weirdest thing happened after that though. It got weirder than that? I questioned. Yeah much weirder. He threw his head back and kept laughing for a few seconds, stopped, then sighed looking back into my eyes. I placed my hand on his knee as if to urge him to keep speaking, I was now definitely intrigued.

She looked just like you. He looked down

What? I said puzzled.

Yes.

That was where the conversation ended and I decided not to further bug him. His expression changed from amused to seemingly upset in a few mere seconds and silence fell upon us drizzly but cold like the rain falling from the clouds outside his window.

Chapter 4.

You really confuse me that s the exact words that he started off with again. Not exactly the GREATEST conversation starter. And how is that? I replied, my voice cracking a bit under the surprise of his statement. You re just strange . I waited for him to elaborate. You don t seem to care about the age difference between us...And your parents don t care as far as I know...also you re not nervous . His voice trailed off. Should I be? Maybe. He chuckled closing his eyes as he leaned back in his lounger.

I might be a rapist or something... he tried to keep a straight face. Maybe you are, was all I could say, which I knew he wasn t. So why haven t you start running yet? I looked at him and smiled jokingly. You haven t given me a reason to yet. He laughed sarcastically. Yet. Was there something I should be scared of? I quickly became skeptical and got up to just sit back down on his footboard not three feet away.

My arms were crossed and my lips were pursed, and my brows were caved in a bit. But I wasn t angry, scared, upset or weirded out. In fact it was quite the opposite. He swung his chair around and it spun in two deformed circles before coming to a halt right in front of me. His hands were placed on his knees and his expression was suspicious, but charming. Did I finally scare you? Not even close, was all I could utter from between my pursed naturally dark red lips.

Darn it. He looked down his eyes searching the pattern of his jeans as if he was looking for something in particular. Do you want to scare me? I finally asked after a few long seconds. I just want to see if you have any human qualities. He was still looking at his jeans now tracing my name in the fabric with his long pale index finger. I now stared at his moving hand, and after a few moments, I realized what he kept tracing over in the cotton. How do you know the correct way to spell my I m not in grade school. He cut me off sweetly as his eyes now met mine. He was still tracing the letters.

It s just most people my age get it wrong. Two E s not one. Is my constant reminder. I sighed under my breath almost inaudible to the human ear. I m not your age. He reminded me once again. I know, I looked at him and smiled But that s okay right? he threw his hand up Making a Thumbs Up with his right thumb. Sure thing! he now smiled brilliantly, showing all of his teeth as if granting approval.

But I knew, hiding behind that smile of his was something that was troubling him and I knew exactly what it was. I looked up, there was a slight 2 knocks on the door, and Lori glanced up too. Mom he grunted under his breath. Lori, dear? the doorknob turned and the door slid open slightly. In my view a short woman about 5 foot stood in the door way. Her hair was straight and down to her mid back, it was a mysterious dark brown. The strands of her hair seemed to be individually unique. Black streaks, (Natural), darker brown, (Natural) and a jet black, (also natural).

She was slim but she had hips indeed. Her eyes were a light blue but deep in their hue, held years of suffering and neglect, a concept I could very well understand. Her nose was short but slightly bony and her face had barely any time lines. She was olive colored, unlike her son, but at least I can see where he got his magnificent hair. The shirt she was wearing was a white tee with a fishing logo painted across it that I had never heard. Her jeans fit close to her legs, but not too tight (Yet another trait Lori inherited maybe? Is that even a trait?) And last but not least she was wearing flip-flops from a popular store titled Hollister and a half-finished cigar hanging from her lips. I just couldn t help but laugh at least a little under my breath. She was adorable.

She gasped a bit when she saw a girl, who happened to be me, still sitting on Lori s footboard only mere feet from him. Nervousness knotted itself in a ball in the pits of my stomach. I hadn t planned on meeting his mother. But then, thank God, she smiled a very comforting but somewhat amused grin. She cleared her throat and held her cigar between two fingers by her right side. Lori, hmmmm who is this beautiful young lady? she started walking towards me, since she wasn t far away only a few feet, then touched my face softly with her free hand.

She s Lori started. Let her speak for herself, she has vocal chords dear. His mother interrupted his introduction kindly, smiled a little and then focused back on me. I-I m Brandiee, I stuttered, what an idiot. I thought she would think I was strange, but she just giggled lightly. You don t have to be nervous sweetheart, I don t bite. She does sometimes. Lori butted in, clearly aggravated. I m Mrs. Kimzer; you can call me Mrs. K. She smiled once again then her hand left my face.

It s nice to meet you. I said this sweetly, finally without the dooming stutter. She now walked to the door, her back away from us, and then turned just before she closed the door. Lori, do you and Brandiee want something to eat for dinner? it was already 7:30, time had flown by. He hesitated. Uh, Yeah what are you making? I added in a simple Yeah. I m making chicken strips corn, and fries, also, we still have some buttered rolls . Lori smiled out of the corner of his mouth. Thanks mom. She glanced at me skeptical, obviously wondering if I wanted what they were having. Anything s fine! I said with a little nervous laughter and a crooked expression. Are you sure? We have other food if that is not what you want. She was so sweet. No wonder Lori was so kind

I m sure I said this quickly; she nodded and closed the door, it automatically locking itself back. I heard Lori sigh deeply. Geez, I thought she would never leave. She said slyly as he leaned back in his chair and propped his legs up on the remaining space of the lounger into a distorted Indian style position. I liked her. I snorted. Ooooh, where did the sudden bout of attitude come from, little missy? It happens. And God, just stop calling me that my voice trailed off. Pissant, Pissant he chuckled. I grumbled and fell back onto the twin now lying on the comforter and my legs were falling over the front of the wooden footboard.

Chapter 5.

My shift starts in about an hour. He groaned and looked over at me from his lounger to where I was now sitting on the cream colored carpet. His eyes went wide. Aren t you uncomfortable .at all? he looked concerned. I grinned up at him as I slowly laid my back up against the footboard. I m quite satisfied. His brows fluttered as if to say Ooook sarcastically.

We had already eaten our wonderful dinner, despite my anxieties; Mrs. Kimzer was quite the master chef. 9:00 was Lori s next shift, which I didn t really understand. His mother owned this store so why don t they hire employees other than Lori? The door cracked open once more, and now his brother stood in the doorway with a seemingly half way filled Wall-  
mart bag in his left hand. Lori. He said firmly. Lori glanced up and the moment he did his hand flew in the air and a pack of Doral Reds appears in his fist.

Thanks was all Lori could manage. And I stopped his brother with my voice just before the door closed. I m Brandiee. I said in what seemed to be a rushed tone. The nervousness had built up again. I m Matchine Kimzer, but call me Matches I m Lori s older brother. By a year. Lori reminded softly as he intently stared at the computer screen.

Er...Nice to meet you Matches. I nodded slowly and smiled a bit. He nodded in response and tipped his hat with his pale black nail polished pointer finger. Lori snarled. I quickly snapped my head around and peered at Lori. What s your problem? I said with a tiny bit of anger in my voice. We don t get along. He said roughly. Why? Just the way he is. My voice calmed down a bit and I sighed walking next to him with my arm resting on his lounger.

His brother was just about- maybe more- gorgeous than he was. It stunned me, the long black hair, the stunning crystal blue eyes, the soft shape of his face, and everything else. His wardrobe consisted of black baggy jeans that had a various array of chains in all sorts of areas, and safety pins traced the outline of his jean s hem all the way down to his classic Hot topic buckled combat boots. His shirt was one of an unfamiliar band titled, The Current, they sounded interesting automatically. The shirt was a faded black with a pop-out red; everything he wore graced his body more perfectly than an angel s cloak. I was mesmerized at how beautiful they all were, Mrs. Correy, Matchine, and of course, Lori.

Hey, come here. Lori said quietly not looking up from the screen or moving at all. But I m already over here my voice cracked a little. I mean Here He patted his leg, and before I could think about it his arm was around my small waist and I was sitting in his lap. I couldn t breathe, in fact I forgot how to. My arms dangled by my side and quickly I realized my right hand was on his belt. Oh Shit! I m...! It s okay it s okay... he looked at me with a calm look in his eyes. This was the first time he had looked at me in the last twenty minutes. I was still trying to catch my breath since he sat me in his lap. I could feel my legs tense up realizing where I was sitting I could feel his zipper

Are you scared now? he looked at me and grinned while moving his leg up and down under me. I have ridden a horse before, Lori. I said with a small portion of humor in my voice.

But you haven t ridden me yet. He said as he started laughing. My eyes widened. I may be younger than he was, but I knew exactly what that meant. I stood up automatically as he said this and ran the short six steps or so to his bedroom door, about to open it.

He shot up after me and he was behind me before my hand even touched the knob. I m sorry, I shouldn t have said that Bran he now had his arms around my waist and his head rested on my shoulder. I rolled my eyes. Sure you are I accused in disbelief. I could feel his long, soft, hair against my ear on the opposite shoulder. And his right hand moved up behind me and ran its fingers through my short swampy brown colored hair, this automatically calmed me and I sighed giving in. I am...I am I am he seemed to repeat those words over and over for about 30 seconds until I turned around to face him.

I put my index finger up in the air motioning that there was one condition. Conditions? he said with a hint of puzzled question in his eyes. His hands were now placed firmly on my shoulders and we stood only inches apart. I glanced down at the floor trying to remember desperately what I was going to say just seconds ago. He laughed and his grip lessened. Stop Laughing I was still in the process of trying to recall the question

I forgot I said this in defeat and my hand dropped to my side as I still peered at the flooring, which happened to be a furry carpet sort. It s my magical charm ahaha... he now quickly turned around and before I could even say a word he was already sitting comfily in his lounger. I huffed sarcastically with my arms crossed and walked over to the footboard, again. And you think I am weird your sadly mistaken mister. My voice now softened up and I let out a long-and-drawn-out sigh as my head hit the cushiony comforters that lay so conveniently on his twin.

I never said I wasn t little lady. You treat me like a child. Do I? then as he said those words he spun around to face me again but chuckled when he saw me so comfy. I was now curled up on the lower half of his twin bed with my head touching my knees and my eyes were tightly closed. I could hear him get out of his chair

The bed sunk as he sat next to me. Once he did I looked up to meet his ever-so-stunning gaze. At this moment his hair was draped in his face and he was smiling at me with a little suspicion in his eyes. I grimaced and looked back at the covers. You really shouldn t do that, ya know My eyes were closed tightly, my fingers were gripping the comforter roughly, and I swear I was hyperventilating.

Do what? he asked innocently like he didn t know what he was doing. He knew exactly what he was doing, the fact- that whenever he smiled at me, glanced at me or even said my name- my skin ran cold and bumps graced my epidermis like they didn t have a care in the world, I certainly did.

Look at me like that. My right hand now rested on my forehead and I finally began to breathe in a somewhat normal pattern. I m sorry? he questioned. You should be, I accused. And right before I began to laugh a little he sighed and stood to his feet and was by his window

before I could even think about blinking. I shot up, had I offended him? Maybe he was more sensitive than I had thought

He stood at the window with one index finger pulling down the blinds as he gazed out them. It was now sheeting rain and he had given up on his shift that night. Mrs. Kimzer took his place. And now I stood behind him about to reach for his hand when he beat me to the punch. I gasped. He must have heard because he immediately sighed again before he spoke.

I have never meant to scare you he sighed a long sigh this time before he spoke again, That is what I don t want to do you know? But then again you- you seem so I don t know skittish. And that leaves me at a dead end I really want you to feel safe around me. I want you to want to come back. As he lectured I just stared at the floor, knowing I was ultimately wrong. I was so sorry about how I had treated him today.

Even though today was the first day we met I wanted to stay I didn t want to return to my mother, not now, not ever. I knew I wouldn t be anywhere near harmed, but somewhere inside there was an instinct, an instinct not to get too close. One that made me jump at the slightest gestures even when he got close to me, I would flinch and it was more noticeable than I wanted to reveal

So many things had changed for me since I met Lori. I felt like the moment he welcomed me into his world, I didn t have a choice, I was sucked into it. Without any notice or questions asked. In between silences, which may I add, were extremely long, these were the thoughts that burned like fire through my mind.

I squeezed his hand still burning holes into the carpet with my eyes, he pulled away, only for a second which seemed like hours- then squeezed my hand slightly in response. I m I m not scared of you...No. I finally muttered softly and he chuckled. I glanced up, since this was not the response I was expecting, and he was laughing. He was laughing? I became confused and my eyes flooded with questions. Yet in the midst of my wonder and confusion I began to laugh a little myself.

I just began to stare at him as he still glanced out the window, but this time, his pale hand covered his mouth and his eyes were closed, also a smile was spread on his face. He began to hold my hand tighter as he struggled for a chance to breathe in between bouts of laughter.

What is so funny? I was still laughing slightly, yet still puzzled. A bit. Ha-ha you should have seen your face. He sort of sounded critical, but I tried to shrug it off. Too late. What s so wrong with my face? His neck snapped around suddenly and his eyes fixated on mine. For the first time in ages, it seemed.

CHAPTER 6- ONE CHANCE

Hahaha .Nothing is wrong with your face Brandiee he continued to laugh but slowed down a bit when I released his grip on my hand- which wasn t difficult- and slumped down onto the comforter. It fit to every shape of my figure, like an awkward Prom dress that

you whine about wearing but end up liking it in the last few seconds of gazing in the mirror and deciding to wear it after all.

He sighed, and said a few inaudible words under his breath and sat next to my stretched out figure that lay on the twin. I smiled up at him and he smiled a shy smile. I noticed his face was a harsh pale, worse than usual, like he had suddenly come down with a terrible illness that immediately flushed all of his color from his skin. I became concerned.

Are you alright? I asked him this quietly because from my angle he seemed to be squinting his eyes and grasping this comforter with a crushing grip. Good thing, it was only fabric; he would have destroyed anything else. I m fine. his harsh tone startled me and I reacted by placing my hand lightly on his shoulder just to be shrugged off immediately.

I responded back, obviously dumbfounded by what was troubling him. Instead of comforting him, I became the cowardly person I am, my head dropped, my knees folded up and my arms secured them; my head resting on the stubs I called knees. A long but short silence followed immediately.

I think I should be getting you home. He didn t look at me, he didn t even flinch, and maybe he wasn t even breathing in between words. He glanced momentarily at his watch, his eyes, the bit of them I could see, seemed dazed. My confusion was obvious as it scattered on every pore that covered my face, and consuming my eyes. w-why??? was the only word I could seem to come up with as I stuttered, and I found myself tugging at his shirt sleeve with my shaking right hand.

let s just go, I ll explain in the truck and with those words, he got up, put his shoes on, walked to the door, jangling his keys that hung from his belt loop, twisted the door knob, and turn to look at me as I still sat on the twin looking out the window.

I just felt like I couldn t move, as I remained in my insecure child-like position on the twin. I couldn t even avert my eyes away from the window; it was deep into the night now, why would leaving now even be a possibility? A long but light sigh let itself escape from my lips, and at that moment he shook his head and walked back over to me, the door stayed opened to a crack.

He sat next to me now and his arm made its way around my shoulders, his hand hesitated but finally rested firmly on my shoulder. Brandiee, wouldn t your parents be worried? Do they even call you when they are gone on these business trips ? I shrugged trying to shake off that I noticed the suspicion in his tone.

He sighed deeply. He had somewhat of an idea. Is there something you would like to tell me? He now stared at my face intently, not looking away from my guilt-stricken eyes. A huge overly weighted lump knotted into the pit of my throat. It was so much more difficult to find the words rather than to gain the confidence to speak.

Just tell him, I said to myself, get it over with. Stop Stalling. My mind was repeating those short phrases over and over again but quite frankly, my thoughts were not transformed into actions, just yet. I groaned as if to say no and sunk my head in between my legs, my arms still holding them in place. Just tell me he was still staring at me, and I could feel it, but in some way I felt comfort. The stare that I knew was aimed at me didn t seem angry or bewildered, just concerned. He placed his right hand on my left stubby knee.

That amplified the guilt because I knew in the back of my mind that he knew I didn t tell the truth and the truth was all he wanted. I began to feel the ever consuming build up of the waterworks throughout my whole body. I was going to break; I knew that fact as well as I knew the guilt I felt. I bit my lip in response to the first tear and then without even the slightest warning my self determination failed.

The sobs came in no particular pattern and I couldn t control them even if I wanted to. But right now I hadn t decided to care. My hands gripped the comforter and my cries were almost loud enough they could be mistaken for wails- or even screams.

I saw Lori s expression out of the corner of my left eye and he was beyond concerned now. He was shocked to the point that his hands were on mine and he was trying his best to relieve my death grip on the fabric himself. Failed attempt number one.

One thing about me is this: when I am upset about something, I do not cry, I bury the emotions as well as my layers of skin and protective bones cover my organs. Which means in this instance, upset was a severe understatement and guilty, horrible, lowlife and scum of the earth would more likely cover the way I felt about my existence at that moment.

When Lori spoke, his voice was raised but not angry and working himself over to the way I felt, which I expected. Brandiee , he didn t know quite what he could say in fear of hurting me but he spoke again not long after a brief exhale. Whatever it is, you can tell me, I won t be upset with you, or angry, or like you any less. He paused for a second only to realize I wasn t going to do much talking, he spoke again. I will understand your predicament and try my hardest to help in any way I possibly can

I finally looked up and in those moments when his angelic voice spoke to me, I gained the courage to look in his eyes. But I didn t know if I had the courage just yet to say what I needed to. I I Uh... I stuttered in between bouts of newly found sobs. His eyes seemed to have some unknown calmness in them so I persevered on

I sort of guessed that... these were Lori s only words after I explained myself as if I was admitting to murder. He seemed like he didn t care. Like he didn t care. And the sobs slowed to a falling tear now and then. But after all my suffering all the sobbing he didn t I was cut off abruptly by his sudden lurch of a tight embrace. In a few short seconds, he had me pinned against the foot board and his head rested on my stomach. His arms were outstretched all the way around me overlapping in places.

For a few moments the air was jutted out of me at a remarkable speed and my eyes widened with shock. He looked up at me with a smug grin. Chill Bran it s just a hug I finally began to regain a regular breathing pace. He sounded so sure of himself like he had done a good thing.

Some Hug I began to hug him back blinking away tears as my remark set in. I could hug you tighter. He said in a joking tone. You wouldn t dare you might kill me! he was not joking. He now moved me over and sat me in his lap as he took my place against the footboard. I still had my knees folded up but my arms were crossed over my chest. Okay... I said in defeat, you win. He chuckled and reached for the remote laying on the bedside table next to the lamp. I always do. He pressed the power button and the once lifeless television woke up from a long slumber.

Apparently I wasn t going home, I liked that. I could stay here until I turned 90, got dementia, and forgot whose house I was at. But I knew that I would always remember who he was. There was no doubt about that.

After we had gotten all situated, everything became a wonder of perfection. Only the lamp light was on and he was reading some book he grabbed off of his desk before he turned off the overhead light. The TV was on a channel, one I didn t recognize, but the show consisted of ninjas, swords and horribly animated violence. I was content.

I lay with my head up against his chest; I could see the time ridden pages of the book as he flipped through them. He was very careful not use me as a stool. What a gentleman. I could see his chipped black nail polish and his neat assessments of old rings out of the corner of my eye. I smiled; bliss had formally introduced herself to me at last.

After about 30 minutes of flipping pages, he dropped the book to the carpet floor. He sighed as he laid his head on the pillow behind him. I had almost drifted off into sleep when I felt covers stretch over me and arms return to their place around my stomach. He knew I was awake and reached over for the remote while turning the lamp off in the same motion.

Have my shows bored you to sleep yet? He said as he pulled my hair from in front of my face with his index finger. I actually like this stuff. I felt him gasp under me. I wouldn t have guessed that. I could hear the smile in his voice. Why is it so surprising? I questioned with an overly drawn out yawn. You just don t seem like that kind of girl. I could hear the sleepiness radiating from his tone. I turned my neck up a bit to look at him; my head was not far from his chin. I could feel him grinning though.

When I woke up, I laughed. There was nothing more than what I saw, that I wanted to see. Lori was sprawled out under me and his hair was draped in his face. Apparently he wasn t too concerned that maybe he should have put his cigarette out before falling asleep.

It was still burning and he didn t seem to have a care in the world. His eyes were slammed shut and his mouth was open at the right corner, the cigarette about to make a departure and landing for his nice tee shirt.

He was twisted in an awkward position which in my opinion didn t look comfortable at all, and his arms were stretched out above his head, the worst part is: he was snoring.

I laughed to myself and sat up near the edge of the twin. When I had got here yesterday, the comforter lay on the floor mangled in all sorts of different ways, and that s exactly how it was now. My head throbbed as I propped myself up with my right arm, my toes were also a faint blue color from the nights cold, which came from the open window. My hair was matted against my skull; I ran my hand over the massive bumps a few times trying to smooth them away, not working.

I lifted my left arm up into my eye view so that I could read my watch. As soon as the time set in, I groaned, my stomach growled, and my eyes squinted. It was 10:30 in the morning, way past my normal sit-down-dreary-eyed breakfast time; Just before I began to lay back again two pale arms gripped around my waist and a head followed by a massive flow of dark brown dirty hair, landed on my shoulder. I fought the flinching.

Lori was now awake and extremely exuberant. His smile was tired but still breath taking and his arms were warm and comfortable, so much so that I almost drifted back into sleep right then and there.

What do you want for breakfast my dear? Gourmet eggs and bacon? he chuckled at the ridiculousness of his own statement. What s up with the my dear stuff? I said in response, not even answering his question. He makes me sound so old. I winced. The thought was not a good one.

He hesitated a bit before saying what was on his mind. I could feel the change in the atmosphere that I had created just by asking a question. Maybe I should have kept my mouth shut.

You mean a lot to me Bran. He said those words in the most sure way that I knew it had to be true. I took in a long deep breath and my fingers tightened around his wrist, hoping that would give him some reassurance.

You mean a lot to me too Lori I m sorry, I should have not said anything his grip tightened again and his warm pale lips grazed my right ear, I could also feel his smile. I know Bran and that s that is why I want you to stay. When he said those thirteen words, my whole body froze and goose bumps made their way on to the surface of my skin. I couldn t move my body; momentarily I had gone numb, I couldn t think, maybe I had even forgotten to breathe

I turned to him at that moment, forcing his arms to go limp at his sides, my face was stern and my index finger was only inches from his nose. But he seemed so calm like nothing had changed. He just looked at me with that same crooked smile and then not seconds later, began to laugh.

More conditions? he asked in the midst of his soft laughter. I leaned closer to him and up until that moment I had not realized that I was literally sitting on his legs, probably making the blood constrict in places

Yes. I spurt that word out like fire still peering in his eyes; but he continued to smile, no intimidation there. Without any notice, all my sternness faded and my face melted into a smile, my hand landed on his.

Then what are they? He questioned, one eye brow rose, and he pulled my legs forward so that I was sitting on his chest. His hair was lying against the sheets and his eyes were staring at me. My cheeks began to flush with color. He took my hands in his which were lying at my sides and squeezed them, waiting for some kind of answer.

I sighed and my face began to turn back to a normal shade of pale. You have to let me take a shower.

Here is the shampoo. He casually reached up into the cabinet which wasn t far from his head, glanced in the mirror, smiled at himself, and handed the bottle to me nonchalantly. Um Thanks I answered his gesture under my breath while silently skimming the label. We were both in the bathroom and I was standing next to the counter next to the door frame, I was a little nervous I had to admit, but I would be alright. I guessed. I saw him pull back the shower curtain and reach for both knobs, feel the waters temperature and sit back on the toilet seat, and now glancing at me with those beyond perfect eyes and comic expression, I could only lose my confidence right there.

He pointed to the cabinet door right beside me with his index finger and smiled sheepishly. Towels? he questioned, and when he went back to that amazing smile, my eyes automatically averted from him and I opened the wooden door and grabbed a towel, then returning my gaze to him. You re going to need more than one. His voice grew deeper and the knot in my stomach grew tighter and quite a significant size larger. Why? was that all I could bring myself to say? Apparently. I m taking a shower too, well after you of course. His words sunk in and so did relief. I sighed and then my voice raised an octave. Privacy? I questioned letting him know I obviously wanted to be alone for this one.

He nodded in submission and made his way to the door, tilting an imaginary hat to the side and winking. Anything ya need ma am, please let me know. He tried his hardest to impersonate a country hick, failing miserably; his voice was just too deep for that. I nodded in response, feeling like a drug-induced zombie, taken over by his smile and gripped the folded towel to my chest as he shut the door.

Immediately I ran to the knob and locked it shut, I heard him laugh from somewhere in the kitchen, he probably heard the click. I knew he wouldn t spy on me, but somewhere in my mind, locking the door might have seemed like an intelligent idea. Quickly I scampered to the counter and stared at myself in the mirror while gripping the counter ferociously. Breathe, I thought to myself, you re alone now, there is only one reflection in the mirror.

I looked awful. A train wreck was a severe understatement. I continued to stare at myself, my short oak colored hair was scrunched into a ball at the back of my head, my clothes

were close to slipshod, and my shirt was twisted and showed half of my back. Probably the B-O created moister which made my clothes stick to my skin.

My jeans stunk, I could smell them by not even looking at down to see them. Would I dare lift up my arms? The smell might kill a sunk miles down the road, but hey, can you blame me for mere curiosity? After I got a nice whiff the shirt along with my under garments and jeans they automatically flew off and I suddenly remembered, the water was running; hopefully not cold by now.

The water against my goose bumped skin felt marvelous and so did the privacy. Even though Lori s company was the greatest, I needed my girl time. Soap also felt great too, the cleanliness, even though it had only been 28 hours or so, I needed it. I hope he didn t mind me lingering in here for awhile.

************

When I got out, something had changed. my clothes were gone and a pair of pajama pants were in place along with a way-too-big looking tee-shirt, underwear and a sports bra, all piled neatly on the counter right next to a new deodorant, tooth brush, hair brush and tooth paste. My eyes widened. Where had he gotten all this? And most importantly how did he get in? I remembered locking the door.

I slowly walked over to the door, still wrapped up in the towel, and turning the knob gently. And once my curiosity was gone, I realized, the lock function was broken. It looked as though it had been broken for going on years by now, then, I shrugged.

When I glanced in the mirror I was happy with what I saw. I felt great, I was clean, comfy (in Lori s clothes; excluding the underwear and bra ) and most importantly: happy. I smiled at myself in the mirror, showing my clean white teeth, practically flaunting them. I turned around a few times in the mirror to glance at the butt-view, side-view and frontal view of the pjs. All good. I threw myself two thumbs up. Even though they were just pajamas, they looked quite nice besides the hugeness in them.

When I was all finished, the deodorant, tooth brush, tooth paste, and hair brush were neatly back in place. When I was satisfied I took a deep breath, knowing who I was about to see, and stepped out the door

The room was bright when the door creaked open and I slipped in, everything was the same, papers of all sorts were scattered mindlessly on the desk s surface, a couple old DVD s stuffed in the cubby-hole on the second level of the desk, and some sorta console controller, though I don t remember the make or model. The last thing my eyes met was Lori. He hadn t

noticed that I had filled up the empty space of air against the closed oak door. He was totally captivated by his little world, and so was I.

He sat comfily in the lounger again and his eyes were intently staring at the computer screen, and his chin rested on his right hand. I tried to get his attention with an obnoxiously loud obviously fake cough, but he didn t even flinch. My eyebrows caved in a bit and I stood there puzzled, but began studying him enthusiastically.

It only took me mere seconds to notice after my quite thorough investigation that, two small ear buds were in both of his ears and an old CD player rested in between his knees. I quietly laughed to myself and began to walk over to him, but just as I took a step, his eyes met mine.

I skidded back a step, noticing his glance didn t look as friendly as expected. My hand gripped the doorknob behind me and I tried to smile but nervousness rose within me.

Lori? I questioned him as he walked towards me holding himself like a wild animal. He peered at me with wild ambition and I in turn backed up against the door.

Brandiee? He questioned in sarcasm as a smile spread on his face. This was a sweet smile and just as he began to chuckle a bit under his breath, his arms wrapped around me and I was pulled in as a response up against his chest into a full on bear hug.

For a moment I was puzzled but that was quickly resolved when it occurred to me that I could feel the warmth of his embrace, when I assumed full comprehension, my arms wrapped lightly around his waist touching the skin that wasn t covered by his dirty tee shirt.

My eyes fluttered up to his, which indeed seemed a half a mile away, and redness made its home on my cheeks. I buried my head in his shirt, which smelled awful by the way, and a muffled laughter let out from between my lips; before I knew it he was laughing too. He began to say a few words but I couldn t make them out, his face was embedded in the strands of my hair and his right hand was making pathway and a maze of some sort in my mass of hair.

What did you say Lori? I didn t hear you? I questioned him but he obviously didn t feel like answering because he was silent. I shifted a bit under his grasp only so I could tighten my arms around him.

Oh it was nothing, just me rambling. He answered now, his voice was clearer now and his hands gripped my face lightly. I wanted so desperately to ask what he was just rambling about but I just smiled at him shyly using one hand to wave in front of my nose as if to say when was the last time you took a shower?!

He kindly took the hint chuckling as he released his light grip on me, he softly pushed me aside smiling, so I wouldn t get the wrong idea, and slid out the door shutting it slowly behind him.

I breathed in once the door shut, I was on the verge of passing out. I hadn t been holding my breath because of his hygiene but because that whole time we were standing by the door, it was as if I couldn t breathe. As if he had taken all the oxygen out of this planet yet somehow he still managed to be just fine.

My heart seemed to slow down a bit after I sat myself down on the twin. Soon as my head hit the comforter and I felt my legs hanging off the bed, I was back to normal. About as normal as normal could get in my case.

I began to think, running my hands through my wet hair trying to work out the tangles, I thought of Lori. The world he lived in seemed to be so abstract, so unreal, well to me anyway. I

had never in my whole life gotten along with another human so well, compatibility was a severe understatement. And it wasn t just the object of absolute compatibility; it was how welcomed I seemed to be. How his mom didn t have a care in the world about another human being in her house, nonetheless, someone she had never even seen, and lastly, my being a girl.

There was also the way he didn t seem to want to return me. Maybe it was the fact that he knew that if he did, I would have to go back to the neglect and the pain my mother caused me so often. And at that moment, another possibility arose, could he just feel sorry for me and wouldn t be able to deal with the guilt if he took me back? And there, I became skeptical.

Images flashed in my mind of how just a few minutes ago, he held my face in his palms with such care. Skeptical emotions ran from me immediately, and I sighed deeply in response.

I could hear the water running in the next room, it had only been about 20 minutes since Lori went to go take a shower but that sounded like too much time for a guy his age. Maybe he was taking into consideration that I was around and that I could care less to smell his B.O.

My eyes drifted to an unwilling close and a long and drawn out yawn came out my lips, involuntarily. About ten more minutes passed and the door slid open. I could feel the unstable temperature of the hallway drift into the room and then laying on my skin. By now I was off into a half aware and half comatose state, but I could hear Lori chuckle when he saw my limp resting body, I could also feel his touch when he lifted me into a some-what-comfortable position on the bed. My body shivered slightly when I realized how cold I was all that time. He must have seen it because not seconds passed before a fuzzy warmth-conserving throw was placed over my body. Only my head remained visible.

I could hear him making movements that seemed like shuffling through a pile of clothes in his closet (going through options ), grunting now and then maybe because nothing was clean, then when he was satisfied (somewhat), I heard the lounger creak underneath him and the sound of his feet hitting the desk. I drifted back out into the haze.

Some odd number of minutes passed before I came back. Another involuntary noise came from me, a quite embarrassing one this time. It sounded like a muffled mating call from some odd-ball species of animal that hadn t been discovered yet. My eyes opened a bit in response but not enough to see much. The rest of my body didn t seem to want to move just yet.

I heard a laugh, one that could only be from Lori; luckily I remembered where I was. When my eyes fully came to a wide-open phase, I jerked back into the mattress harshly. What I saw when I came back to life was Lori s face only 3 inches (maybe less ) away from my face. Only this time, I managed to make no noise.

Did I frighten you dear? He greeted me with a warm smile, one not nearly acquainted with his strange question. As I thought of a good answer, my heart rate slowed to a norm. No, absolutely not. I said sternly. He started to laugh again but then he became sort of disappointed. I had my arms crossed around my abdomen I felt frustrated but weirdly enough I began to smile.

It wasn t until I sat up that I realized Lori had been stretched over me holding himself up with his arms. That sent a small shiver down my spine but I tried my best to ignore it, and scooted up next to him on the edge of the bed.

You were out for a while he said this to me slowly as he stared purposefully out the window. The sun was shining. Yeah, I said without thinking looking out the window trying my hardest to figure out what he was so intrigued in that was outside. Thanks for covering me up. I added in. You did that yourself. He smiled. You re shitting me. Maybe I am. His gaze moved to me, he smiled bigger, with brilliance.

I had not seen him smile like that for a few hours; my cheeks burned a dark violet shade, I tried my best to smile back with as much genius as he did; again, inferior. My face returned to that embarrassing shade of pink.

His arm now rested comfortably across my shoulders making me incredibly on edge. Shrugging away passed through my mind just before his booming yet soft voice shattered the silence. You don t have to be so tense I won t hurt you, I would never even think of it. I could feel his eyes on me as I looked in the other direction, was he waiting on a remark? His left hand gripped my shoulder shortly before sliding down my arm and then making its way to a stop around my waist.

Before I could even think to breathe, both of his arms rest around me and I sat on his lap, in the midst of all this, his head laid on my shoulder. Comfortable? I asked warily now adjusting to my new seating arrangement. His sigh relaxed into a muffled laugh then he answered clearly. Yes, Very. His face was now embedded into the clothing that covered my shoulder blades. He stopped the conversation.

I didn t feel the need to speak any longer, my body was still tensed to the core but my mind wasn t. I was high with what felt like the sparks of true love. Apparently my mind didn t care to give my body the message. My hands trembled involuntarily. It seemed as if he felt the slight but annoying tremble of my hands because one arm released my waist and his hand engulfed both of mine. The trembles ceased.

Without my approval my fingers laced into his like our hands were creating some kind of maze only we could figure out. I looked down sternly at my hands trying to stop them, stubbornly, they didn t listen. Hmmm... I heard Lori utter, seems he was gazing at our hands also. He sounded satisfied.

With his free arm he pulled me back up against him, I guess he figured out that I was slipping from his lap. I looked away from our hands only for a second and when my gaze returned to my right knee where our hands once were, they were gone. The back of his right hand grazed my face softly; I forced my eyes to lock on his. My stomach cringed with nervousness.

I lifted my hand away from my knee and it rested on his which was still on my face.

So what now? he said quietly, his eyes nearly smothered mine with his being superior. I don t know I said barely audible. At this point, the shakes didn t even exist, I chased after my want without any intention of stopping now.

I don t want to hurt you. He admitted with intensity, although still in a whisper. You won t our volumes and tone were on the same page, we continued on. But what if his voice trailed off and he averted his eyes slightly from mine, though our faces were still close. His breathing was shallow, mine was more edgy. Before he made another ridiculous statement, I interrupted with my intoxicating emotion lingering behind my passionate acquisition.

You can t and you won t, I don t believe it and I- - I took a brief breather along with a few seconds to gather my thoughts and hunt down the courage I needed to continue, then I

lectured on. I won t stand for you to even think it. So don t. Please. I retreated to a pathetic beg, and then I looked down noticing that my finger was pointed and almost touching the tip of his nose.

I expected to see his eyes widened, but he looked at me with a breath taking not to mention understanding smile accompanied by love glazed eyes. When I looked back down for the second time, my legs were casually placed on each side of his bony hips and my arms were resting around his neck. His arms were crossed calmly over his skinny-but-built chest and one eye brow was raised.

Did you even hear me? I questioned him suspiciously. Yes, was his only answer. Are you sure? Mhm... by this time I was perplexed. He didn t hear a word I had said. Then what did I say? now both of our eyebrows were raised. Well he began slyly, You said, if I remember correctly, that you well you wanted me to kiss you. When I heard this, it became evident that he didn t even comprehend my lecture. Great.

Along with the annoyed thoughts that passed through my mind so vaguely, my heart had stopped, and my ability to breathe, which took away all my will in protesting. Now it was his turn to speak. Are you going to say anything? His arms were placed around my back in an effort to hold me up. The only thing I could do was shake my head from side to side unable to make much movement. Well then, I guess I shouldn t disappoint you. He smiled sweetly and moved his face so close to mine that our noses touched making a deformed V.

I still wasn t able to breathe; maybe I had already turned blue. I was thankful that it was dark enough in the room that maybe he couldn t tell. In those few but extremely long seconds that followed, his nose turned slightly to the right, he chuckled shortly, and then his lips met mine for a brief encounter.

Once he released my lips and leaned back far enough that he could look at me, my stunned expression made me smile in victory. What are you so shocked about? he asked; puzzled. My face turned so red that I had to use both of my hands to cover my cheeks, but underneath I smiled secretly.

Everything. I admitted shyly. His head then tilted a bit in both directions as if to ask What do you mean? his arms tightened around my back. I- - just can t wrap my mind around you and all this. My arms lifted up at the same time motioning to all that was around me. He still looked a tad puzzled when he said, It s just me, Matches, Mom and the many cats that roam here what s so special about it? I sighed, he didn t quite understand.

I have never had what you have I have never been so welcomed so cared for I want to stay I never want to leave. Everything is so different here. I can be myself around you and your family. I m not afraid if I m going to die tomorrow. I m happy and I have never met someone like you. He was no longer confused or puzzled. He smiled and in turn so did I, only this time my lips met his.


End file.
